


Deux Frères : ANNEXES

by Teen_Gohan_757



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, je poste ici des annexes à ma fanfic "Deux Frères". Ces chapitres couvrant des périodes éludées par l'histoire principale, je ne voulais pas les ajouter à cette dernière. C'est pour cela que j'en fait une "oeuvre" séparée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps : Gohan

Le combat contre Cell avait laissé aux vainqueurs des séquelles physiques mais aussi et surtout des séquelles psychologiques, bien plus difficile à guérir. Cela fut principalement le cas chez Gohan, le vainqueur de Cell, et chez Goten, son jeune frère. Le traumatisme de la colère noire de l'aîné des frères fut profond et douloureux pour les métis-saiyen et ironiquement, chacun d'eux étaient en colère contre la même personne. Ce n'était ni Cell ni Piccolo qui avait poussé Gohan à libérer toute sa colère mais bien Gohan lui-même. Ce dernier s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir ainsi failli tuer Goten, son jeune frère qu'il adorait par dessus tout alors que Goten avait été profondément heurté par la violence des propos de Gohan à son égard. Cela l'avait bien plus choqué que les coups qu'il reçut. 

Gohan aussi n'en finissait pas de se haïr d'avoir proféré de telles méchancetés qu'il ne pensait même pas. De ce fait la relation entre Gohan et Goten était plus que déchirée, presque détruite par ces événements dramatique.

Cependant, Goku n'entendait pas laisser ses deux fils dans un tel état, c'est pour cela que dès les premiers instants de la fin du combat, il mit tout en œuvre pour réconcilier ses deux garçons. Goku décida donc qu'avant toute chose, leur colère devait être apaisée voire contrôlée pour Gohan car sans un état d'esprit calme et objectif, aucune réconciliation ne sera possible. 

Goku parla de son idée à Piccolo qui fut immédiatement d'accord avec son ancien rival, lui aussi voulant que son élève et ami retrouve sa sérénité et sa joie de vivre d'antan. Le seul endroit qui convenait pour laisser ainsi exploser la colère des deux métis-saiyen était bien sur la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps car là-bas aucun risque de destruction ou autre dommage.

Il avait d'abord été décidé que les deux garçons soient séparés pour que Goku et Piccolo puis d'abord rendre les deux garçons plus aptes à la discussion. De plus la colère de Gohan ne devait plus être vue par Goten. 

Si ce dernier fut facilement convaincu, pour Gohan ce fut une autre affaire car en plus d'être en colère contre lui-même, il avait paradoxalement pris peur de son pouvoir et de sa colère et ne voulait plus jamais se battre à nouveau ni même s'entraîner ou quoique ce soit qui avait à voir avec le combat préférant s'isoler dans sa chambre et se noyer dans ses études. Ce n'est qu'après une dispute forte houleuse entre Gohan et Piccolo se terminant par un accès de colère du premier qui failli être à nouveau aussi violente que la précédente que Gohan accepta enfin de s'entraîner à la maîtrise de sa colère et de l'immense pouvoir qui en découlait car Piccolo venait de lui prouver que sans cet entraînement, un drame comme celui après le combat contre Cell pouvait encore facilement arriver.

Il fut alors décidé que Gohan et Piccolo allèrent s'entraîner les premiers puis viendrait le tour de Goku et Goten. Gohan ressortit alors sa tenue de combat, qu'il aurait préféré laisser croupir dans un un coin de son armoire, et là posa sur son lit. Tout en se déshabillant, le frère aîné de Goten se posa mille et une questions sur lui même. Est-ce que cet entraînement lui permettra vraiment de se contrôler ?, Pourquoi a-t-il une colère si violente et dénué tout bon sens ? Serait-ce le fruit de son métissage terrien/saiyen ? Pourtant Goten ne semble pas avoir cette malédiction, pensa-t-il. 

Gohan était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il se déshabilla si machinalement qu'il en vint même à enlever son caleçon alors que ce n'était bien sur pas nécessaire. Ses différents questionnements prirent tellement d'ampleur dans son esprit qu'une fois nu, il ne s'habilla pas mais se posa au pied de son lit, assis, la tête sur ses genoux qu'il tenait avec ses bras, l'air hagard et le regard vide.

Piccolo s'impatienta en voyant que Gohan restait dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne lui fallait que se changer. Il décida alors d'aller voir ce que son élève pouvait bien faire car même si il savait respecter l'intimité de son jeune ami, il ne fallait pas abuser de sa patience. 

Le Namek ouvrît la porte de la chambre de Gohan et vit ce dernier nu et assis au pied de son lit avec toujours un regard aussi vide que l'espace intersidéral. Cela étonna Piccolo, peu habitué à voir Gohan dans un tel état second mais il se reprit assez vite pour faire revenir son ami à la réalité du moment.

Il cria son prénom plusieurs fois mais devant le manque de réaction du métis-saiyen, l'ancien démon rentra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers Gohan pour lui mettre une puissante baffe dans la figure. Le vainqueur de Cell et Freezer tomba sur le côté dû à la violence du choc. Le geste brutal de Piccolo fit son effet car Gohan changea d'expression en un instant.

« Pourquoi tu m'a frappé Piccolo ?! » dit-il d'un air presque choqué tout en tenant sa joue douloureuse de sa main.  
« Parce que ca fait 10 minutes que je t'attends et malgré le fait que je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne répondait pas ! » répondit Piccolo un peu excédé.  
« Pardon..j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... » fit alors Gohan, désolé.  
« Bon passons. Habille toi et on y va maintenant, plus de temps à perdre. » répliqua Piccolo d'un ton plus aimable.

Gohan acquiesça puis se releva pour remarquer qu'il avait été pris dans ses tourments en voyant qu'il s'était déshabillé complètement. Un peu gêné, il remédia vite à sa nudité en remettant son caleçon puis sa tenue de combat pour enfin accompagner son mentor.

 

Une fois devant l'entrée de la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit, Gohan se dit que l'endroit ne lui avait pas manqué malgré les quelques bon souvenirs qu'il y avait eu. De plus ce séjour avec Piccolo dans un endroit désert lui rappela son tout premier entraînement. C'est donc un peu nostalgique que l'aîné des frères Son passa la porte de la Salle. 

Il eu à nouveau ce sentiment de chaleur et d'étouffement dû à la rareté de l'air de la pièce. Étant déjà venu, cela ne l' handicapa pas très longtemps. Un rapide coup d’œil lui fit voir que rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier séjour mais après tout, il ne s'était écoulé que 2 semaines.

« Bon, comme on connait tous les deux les lieux, commençons directement l'entraînement. » fit Piccolo, l'air sérieux.

Gohan acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête sans dire un mot car un peu apeuré de ce qu'il allait se passer. Le mentor et l'élève sortirent de la pièce de vie pour se rendre dans l'immense étendue blanche qui composait les 99,9 % de la Salle du Temps. Les deux combattants ressentirent le changement de gravité mais encore fois leur habitude à cette dernière fit que le sensation fut minime.

Une fois assez loin de la pièce de vie, pour ne pas endommager celle-ci, Piccolo demanda à Gohan de d'abord passer en Super Saiyen 1. Mais avant cela, Gohan voulu faire part d'une de ses nombreuses inquiétudes.

« Piccolo...t'es sur que ca ira pour toi ? Parce qu'après Goten, je voudrais pas te faire aussi du mal. »  
« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je saurai me débrouiller, concentre toi sur ta colère plutôt ». répondit Piccolo d'un air impassible.  
« Maintenant, tente de te transformer en Super Saiyen 2 et une fois réussi, tente de maîtriser ou d'apaiser les sentiments violents qui jaillissent en toi. » rajouta-t-il.

Gohan voulu bien dire à Piccolo qu'il n'était sur qu'il pouvait à nouveau se transformer en Super Saiyen 2 mais au final, il n'en fit rien, sachant bien que son mentor n'en aurait cure et lui demandera d'essayer tout de même.

Le jeune garçon se concentra alors et fit exploser son aura tout en émettant un puissant cri. Sa puissance augmenta bien et ce déploiement d'aura provoqua de larges bourrasques de vent auxquelles Piccolo avait du mal à résister mais après un instant bref mais intense, Gohan tomba à genoux, épuisé, essoufflé et sans avoir réussi à passer au stade suivant. Bien sur Piccolo ne laissa pas le temps à Gohan de souffler et l'enjoignît de recommencer au plus vite. Gohan s’exécuta et se releva pour retenter l'expérience. Et c'est ainsi que ce déroula la journée, Gohan essayant de se transformer en Super Saiyen 2 et, à chaque échec, Piccolo lui ordonna de recommencer. Ce n'est seulement quand Gohan s’effondra de fatigue après plus de 10 heures d'intense essais que Piccolo mit un terme à la première journée d'entraînement. 

Le namek prit Gohan dans ses bras pour le déposer dans un des lits de la pièce de vie pour que son jeune élève prenne du repos avant une nouvelle journée. De son côté, Piccolo retourna dans l'immensité de la salle pour y méditer car il avait besoin de réfléchir au pourquoi Gohan n'arrivait plus à se transformer en Super Saiyen 2. Il décida alors d'analyser mentalement toute la journée qui venait de s'écouler pour pouvoir, par après, efficacement guider et conseiller Gohan.

Ce dernier se réveilla 9 heures plus tard, presque en sursaut ne souvenant pas avoir été se coucher et son estomac criant famine était bien là pour le prouver. Il reconnut assez vite l'un des lit de la Salle du Temps et se leva donc assez machinalement pour aller manger. 

La nourriture sortie, Gohan se prépara de quoi en faire son petit-déjeuner et c'est pendant cette préparation que Piccolo arriva lui aussi dans la pièce de vie.

« T'es réveillé à ce que je vois, on va pouvoir continuer l'entraînement. » fit alors Piccolo.  
« J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que tu essaie trop 'machinalement' de te transformer. Tu essaie mais en réalité tu ne veux pas y arriver car tu a encore trop peur qu'il se passe la même chose qu'après la mort de Cell. Essaye de ne plus y penser sinon tu n'y arrivera jamais. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Tu me demande d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Mais comment veux-tu que j'oublie, j'ai failli tuer moi même mon propre frère !! » s'emporta soudainement Gohan, débout et les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Suite à cela Gohan quitta la table et sorti de la pièce de vie pour s'isoler dans le blancheur infinie de la Salle du Temps. Piccolo soupira un coup, un peu désespéré par l'attitude de son unique ami. Mais tout bon mentor qu'il est, il ne se laissa pas abattre et parti à la recherche de Gohan mais il n'avait même pas commencé qu'une secousse le surprit. Piccolo se rua dehors, certain que ce tremblement était le fait de son jeune élève et en effet, une fois à l'extérieur, il vit au loin, un énorme halo de lumière. Le namek parti alors vers cette puissante lumière tout en étant un peu anxieux de peut être retrouver le Gohan fou furieux d'après la mort de Cell.

Arrivé sur place, il eut bien ce qu'il redoutait, la colère dû à la discussion dans la pièce de vie avait tellement enragé Gohan qu'il a finalement réussi à se transformer en Super Saiyen 2, l'aura passablement agressive et les éclairs d'un bleu électrique crépitant aléatoirement ici et là le prouvait fort bien. 

Pour un puissant combattant comme Piccolo, il était rare de ressentir la peur et la terreur qui plus est à l'égard de son jeune élève qui au fil du temps était devenu son ami voire presque son fils mais à cet instant précis c'est bien ce que Piccolo ressentait. Cette aura si oppressante, cette puissance phénoménale rendit le fier Namek fort anxieux. Mais le coup de grâce vint quand Gohan se retourna vers lui avec un regard si noir, si terrifiant qu'il glaça instantanément le sang de Piccolo. Pourtant il s 'était préparé à faire face à cet instant mais quand il vint, Piccolo fut tout de même transi de peur.

Cependant, il tenta de se reprendre au plus vite car sinon l'entraînement ne pourrait pas se faire.

« G-Gohan ! Essaye de te... » commença Piccolo. 

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant que Gohan s'était déplacé pour arriver tout près du Namek. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surprit par la vitesse à laquelle Gohan s'était déplacé. Ce dernier leva la tête pour regarder Piccolo dans les yeux avec son regard des plus terrifiant.

« C'est toi qui m'a rendu comme ça. » fit laconiquement Gohan d'un ton fort peu avenant.  
« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » répondit Piccolo toujours peu rassuré.  
« C'est toi qui m'a dit de laisser aller ma colère pour que je puisse protéger les autres mais au lieu de ca, je m'en suis prit à eux !! » répliqua Gohan qui devenait de plus en plus agressif dans son ton de voix.  
« C'était la seule solution sinon on mourrait tous des mains de Cell et de ses Juniors ! » répondit Piccolo qui sentait bien que le métis-saiyen lui était de plus en plus hostile.  
« Ca t'en sais rien ! T'a juste eu peur vu ta totale impuissance et tu m'a utilisé pour pouvoir vaincre ce déchet qu'était Cell et maintenant, tout le monde me craint comme si j'étais Cell lui-même !! » cria presque Gohan très remonté contre son mentor. 

D'ailleurs ce qui devait arriver arriva. Gohan sauta sur Piccolo avec une telle force que ce dernier en tomba à terre. 

« Je vais te crever pour avoir fait de moi, ce que je suis !! » cria encore Gohan plein de rage et de rancœur.

Mais à peine Gohan eut la main levée qu'il perdit sa transformation et s’effondra de tout son long sur Piccolo. A croire que Gohan n'était pas encore assez reposé et que son corps n'avait pas supporté autant de puissance en lui. 

Pour Piccolo, cet évanouissement fut vraiment la bienvenue car la situation était devenue hors de son contrôle et la mort n'était pas très loin. Le namek poussa alors à terre son jeune ami pour pouvoir se relever puis prît une fois de plus Gohan dans ses bras pour retourner dans la pièce de vie et re-déposer Gohan dans son lit. Une fois cela fait, Piccolo fixa Gohan du regard se disant que la maîtrise de sa colère et de son pouvoir n'allait vraiment pas être une mince affaire. Il referma le rideau du lit et alla s'asseoir sur les marches menant à l'extérieur. 

C'est alors que la pression retomba d'un coup et que le Namek eu une crise d'angoisse, la première de sa vie qui plus est provoqué par la seul personne qu'il affectionne vraiment. Cet état de fait perturbait vraiment Piccolo qui ressentait des sentiments contraire à l'égard de Gohan car tout en ayant de l'affection pour son jeune élève qui fut, à l'époque, le seul à vraiment lui parler, à l'admirer et le considérant comme presque comme un père, il ressentait maintenant de la peur voire même de la colère pour avoir essayer de le tuer lui, son mentor malgré le fait qu'il sache très bien que ce n'est plus Gohan qui agissait là mais sa colère brute et violente. 

Piccolo décida donc d'entrer dans une profonde méditation pour chasser tous ces sentiments qui l'empêcherait d'aider Gohan à se contrôler malgré les derniers événements, le mentor de Gohan était fermement décidé à l'aider et ce, quoiqu'il arrive. De plus, le namek décida de faire croire à Gohan que sa tentative de meurtre n'était qu'un cauchemar pour ne pas que le métis-saiyen ne s'accable encore plus qu'il ne le faisait pour l'instant. Il rangea donc la nourriture, remit en place la chaise utilisé par Gohan pour que ce dernier croit vraiment à un rêve.

 

Gohan se réveilla deux heures plus tard encore plus en sursaut qu'à son premier réveil car il se redressa directement. Le jeune garçon respirait assez rapidement et suait un peu de peur. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que le rideau qui entoura son lit. Se souvenant des derniers événements, il sorti en trombe de son lit pour voir si il avait commis l'irréparable ou non et en voyant Piccolo méditant paisiblement à la sortie de la pièce de vie ainsi que la table qui semblait comme intact et vide comme si rien ne s'était passé, Gohan se demanda si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas plutôt un mauvais rêve qu'il avait fait. 

Ne voulant pas déranger Piccolo dans sa méditation, Gohan recommença à se préparer à manger tout en ayant un air de déjà-vu. 

Une heure plus tard, Piccolo sortit de sa stase, il était reposé et apaisé. Il pouvait donc rependre l'entraînement avec Gohan. Il rentra dans la pièce de vie et alla voir si Gohan dormait toujours car il ne le vit pas dans la pièce. Son lit étant vide, Piccolo ressortit de la pièce de vie pour voir si son élève ne s'entraînait pas seul quelque part. Ne voyant rien, il commença à se demander où ce que le fils de Goku pouvait bien se trouver. C'est en regardant sur sa gauche qu'il vit de la vapeur s'échapper de la salle de bains à l'intérieur de la pièce de vie. Piccolo y rentra et alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bains.

« Gohan, tu es là dedans ? » demanda-t-il en toquant.  
« Oui je suis là, je prends un bain ! » répondit Gohan du fond de la pièce.

Car en effet, en attendant que Piccolo se réveille, Gohan voulu se détendre après ce réveil fort anxieux et l'intense journée d'hier et le meilleur moyen dont il disposait ici, c'est un bon bain chaud où il pouvait se prélasser dans le calme le plus complet. Il tenta de ne penser à rien mais son esprit ressassait encore et encore les événements dramatique de l'après mort de Cell ainsi que ce supposé cauchemar. Pourtant, après un moment, le jeune garçon réussît à vider son esprit jusqu'au moment où il fut appelé par Piccolo. 

« Bien, on va reprendre l'entraînement alors tu sors du bain, tu t'habille et au travail ! » fit alors Piccolo.  
« OK, j'arrive ! » répliqua Gohan.

Ce dernier sorti du bain, le vida de son eau puis se sécha rapidement pour enfiler son caleçon et sa tenue de combat tout aussi rapidement car il savait que son mentor n'aimait pas attendre. Une fois prêt, Gohan sorti de la salle de bain, pendît sa serviette de bain à la corde à linge tirée entre deux colonnes et rejoignît Piccolo à l'extérieur.

Une fois de plus, Gohan eu une impression de déjà-vu et décida, avant de reprendre l'entraînement d'en parler à Piccolo. Il lui décrivît alors ce qu'il pensa être un rêve et Piccolo, en entendant le récit de son élève, tenta de rester impassible et ce grâce à sa méditation de tout à l'heure. Une fois que Gohan avait terminé de raconter son cauchemar, Piccolo commença son mensonge qu'il estimait nécessaire.

« Sacré rêve que tu as fait là mais je peux bien t'assurer que c'était bel et bien un rêve, rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, tu as dormi assez longtemps et c'est tout. »  
« Pourtant ca semblait si réel... » répondit Gohan encore incrédule.  
« Les rêves peuvent parfois être très convaincant mais c'était intéressant car cela te montre bien ce qui se passera si tu ne te contrôle pas. » expliqua Piccolo.  
« Oui tu as raison...mais il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à me transformer en Super Saiyen 2 ..» fit Gohan un peu dépité par ses échecs de la précédente journée.  
« Dans ton rêve tu y es arrivé car tu étais vraiment en colère alors vas-y met toi réellement en colère ! Pense à la mort de Goten sur Namek, sur ce que Cell nous à fait où à ce que tu as fait toi à Goten et autres ! » répliqua Piccolo d'un ton fort et ferme.

Bien que Gohan n'avait vraiment pas envie de se souvenir de ces moments dramatiques, il reconnu que Piccolo avait raison, ces souvenirs étaient le seul moyen pour le mettre en colère et ainsi arriver à se transformer en Super Saiyen 2. 

Sans un mot de réponse, Gohan se concentra quelques temps puis d'un coup fit exploser son aura tout en pensant à toutes ses expériences douloureuses. La colère monta alors en lui et dans un déchaînement de puissance et de bourrasque, le fils aîné de Goku passa une fois de plus en Super Saiyen 2. A nouveau, un sentiment de peur envahît le Namek mais il prît sur lui car il devait absolument aider son jeune ami. 

« T'es encore vivant toi ?! » fit Gohan d'un ton menaçant.  
« O-Oui comme tu peux le voir mais me tuer ne te servira à rien, tu as besoin de moi pour contrôler ta colère et ton pouvoir car sans contrôle, tu ne peux pas être efficace au combat ! » répondit Piccolo en tentant de masquer son appréhension.  
« Mmmh...t'a pas tort la dessus..tuer les gens n'importe comment ne m'aiderais pas à obtenir la vengeance que je recherche... » déclara Gohan d'une voix plus neutre que tout à l'heure.  
« La vengeance ? Mais..mais quelle vengeance ?! » s'étonna Piccolo.  
« T'es pas très futé toi...la vengeance de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal par le passé, profitant de ma faiblesse et de ma trop grande naïveté ainsi que ceux qui n'ont fait que m'utiliser comme un pantin car trop faible eux-même pour se débarrasser d'ennemi tout aussi faible ! » répondit Gohan avec beaucoup d'amertume.  
« Mais simplement les tuer ce ne serait pas satisfaisant, il faut que je me contrôle pour pouvoir les faire souffrir aussi longtemps que mon envie de vengeance sera présente » rajouta-t-il. 

Cet aveu du métis-saiyen était loin de rassurer Piccolo mais il entrevît là un moyen de pouvoir aider Gohan à contrôler sa colère et sa puissance tout en lui faisant croire que c'était pour l'aider à assouvir sa vengeance.

« Donc tu vas m'y aider et dans ce cas, je te laisserai peut être en vie. » ajouta encore Gohan, plus menaçant cette fois-ci.  
« De toutes façons, je ne pense que j'ai le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Piccolo qui, au fond de lui, était ravi de voir qu'il n'aurait rien à inventer.  
« Tu as bien compris, tu n'es donc pas complètement idiot. » fit un Gohan assez condescendant. 

Piccolo eut à ce moment une envie de lui mettre deux claques pour cette insolence mais il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Cependant, ce n'est pas toujours le plus fort qui arrivait à ses fins et Gohan allait bien l'apprendre à son insu.

 

Commença alors un entraînement des plus étranges pour le maître et l'élève. Pour Piccolo c'était le fait de gérer le comportement bi-polaire de Gohan où il fallait gérer son côté saiyen impitoyable quand il était en Super Saiyen 2 et son côté terrien qui était presque dépressif et assez perturbé car Gohan s'en voulait à chaque fois de ce qu'il avait fait ou dit après être redevenu dans son état normal même si cette culpabilité ne dura pas très longtemps car Piccolo lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

D'ailleurs autant se transformer en Super Saiyen 2 devint facile pour le jeune métis-saiyen autant repasser en forme de base était vraiment loin d'être une sinécure. Au début, Gohan n'y arrivait tout simplement pas et donc Gohan passa des journées et des nuits entières à l'entraînement sans une seule heure de sommeil tellement sa colère était vive. Piccolo retrouva un jour Gohan par terre, inconscient, sûrement épuisé, et revenu en sa forme de base. Puis par la suite, le Namek dû convaincre Gohan Super Saiyen 2 d'arrêter l'entraînement après une longue journée pour qu'il aille essayer de se reposer et quand finalement le fils aîné de Goku arriva à s'endormir, ce dernier revenait à sa forme de base sans être complètement épuisé à l'entraînement.

Cependant Piccolo voulu passer à l'étape suivante qui consistait à se transformer et à se dé-transformer à souhait. Si la première partie était facile, la deuxième resta assez compliquée voire pour le moment impossible car après tout pour repasser en forme de base, il fallait se contrôler et se calmer et c'était bien là tout le pourquoi Gohan et Piccolo dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps. En plus de cela, Piccolo devait faire avec le fait que Gohan Super Saiyen 2 ne voulait pas se dé-transformer car ne voulant pas redevenir le gentil et aimable garçon qu'il était en forme de base. Il se trouvait bien trop gentil, trop faible d'esprit dans cet état là pour pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance.

Bien sur, cela n'arrangea pas les affaires de Piccolo car ce refus venait s'ajouter aux déjà très nombreux autres problèmes. Mais cela était mal connaître l'ancien démon que de penser que tout cela l’abattrait, non ce n'était même pas envisageable dans l'esprit du Namek, trop de choses dépendait de la réussite de cet entraînement, à commencer par le bien être de Gohan, son seul véritable ami.

Piccolo devait donc une fois de plus ruser pour arriver à ses fins. Quand il y arriva et que Gohan se dé-transforma, ce dernier était souvent épuisé et tombait à genoux plein de sueur car l'énergie employé pour garder cette transformation était vraiment énorme. Cependant, Piccolo, comme à son habitude, appliqua un strict entraînement et ne laissa se reposer le métis-saiyen que rarement. Gohan enchaîna alors les transformations et les dé-transformations dans un rythme infernal. 

Avec le temps, Gohan finit par y arriver facilement et toute la grande pénibilité et la réelle souffrance du début, qui engendra parfois des disputes entre les deux amis car parfois Gohan n'en pouvait vraiment plus mais Piccolo le poussait à continuer, s’estompa et l'exercice finit par être une simple formalité.

Il était donc temps se s'attaquer au gros morceau de l'entraînement, la gestion de la colère.

« Bien...maintenant que tu peux te transformer à volonté, on va passer au contrôle de ta colère et de ton comportement qui en découle. » fit Piccolo toujours d'un air sérieux.  
« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai arrêter d'être aussi horrible en Super Saiyen 2 ? » demanda Gohan, assis par terre, en sueur et la respiration rapide signe qu'il venait de se dé-transformer.  
« Je ne sais pas si tu pourra être complètement normal car cette transformation semble ne faire qu'un avec un comportement plus sérieux voire incisif mais je crois tout à fait que tu puisses restreindre tes envies de violence. » expliqua Piccolo.  
« Mais ce qui est très important c'est que toi tu y croit sinon on arrivera à rien. » ajouta-t-il d'un air plus sévère.  
« Tu as raison comme toujours ! » fit alors Gohan plus enthousiaste voyant que son mentor croyait fort en lui.  
« Bon trêve de bavardages, transforme toi en Super Saiyen 2 et au travail ! » répliqua Piccolo sur un ton autoritaire.

Gohan ne répondit rien m'exécuta sans délai et passa instantanément en Super Saiyen 2. La maîtrise de se transformation/dé-transformation avait rendu Gohan moins agressif, plus à l'écoute de Piccolo mais son désir de vengeance était encore ardent. Cela dit Piccolo se sentit prêt pour la seconde phase de son plan, la plus risquée car elle consistait à appuyer là où ca faisait mal pour secouer Gohan et le rendre ainsi conscient de son caractère haineux tout en étant encore en Super Saiyen 2. Ca n'allait pas être facile et cela pourrait même entraîner la mort du Namek, après un coup de colère de Gohan, mais Piccolo était décidé à tout faire et tout risquer pour 'guérir' son jeune élève. 

« Bien, maintenant je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, tel que tu es là, tu es tout le contraire de ce que tu souhaite et veut être, sans parler de cette vengeance ridicule qui n'a pas lieu d'être car ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. En temps normal tu es quelqu'un de gentil, affectueux et qui en aucun cas ne cherche quelconque vengeance car tu as le don de pardonner qu'à ton père. Alors cesse d'être aveuglé par ta colère et redeviens le garçon joyeux et attachant que j'ai appris à apprécier !  » déclara Piccolo d'une traite sans craindre la réaction de Gohan.  
« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de redevenir comme avant ?! Je ne veux plus être aussi naïf et pardonnant facilement, c'est fini ça ! Ceux qui m'ont utilisé vont payer maintenant que j'ai acquis le pouvoir de me venger ! » cria presque Gohan d'un ton fort agressif car très peu content de la tirade de son mentor.  
« Tsss..t'a vraiment rien retenu de ce qu'on t'as dit après la mort de Cell, c'est pitoyable. » répondit sèchement Piccolo qui n'hésitait plus à être aussi méchant que Gohan pouvait l'être.  
« Je t'interdis de parler de ça !! » cria Gohan d'un air toujours agressif mais plus troublé.  
« De plus, c'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé ! C'est toi qui m'a poussé à me laisser envahir par la colère et je vais te... ! » ajouta Gohan sans terminer sa phrase et se jetant sur Piccolo pour lui faire payer cette effronterie.

Sous la force de l'impulsion de Gohan, Piccolo tomba à la renverse et se retrouva au sol, couché. Gohan était sur lui, l'agrippant au cou avec sa main droite. Gohan tenta de frapper Piccolo de sa main gauche mais ce dernier arrêta le coup avec sa main droite. 

« Gohan...a-arrête ca ! R-Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire, tu t'en prends à un de tes proches ! Le prochain se sera qui ? Goten une fois de plus ?! » tenta de dire Piccolo avec une voix quelque peu étranglée.  
« Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça !! » cria Gohan dont la colère se transformait de plus en tristesse, les larmes qui commençait à venir aux creux de ses yeux était là pour le confirmer.  
« Justement, il est tout à fait concerné car c'est bien lui qui à le plus subi une violence injuste de ta part, tout ça parce que tu n'était pas foutu de te contrôler !! Alors tu vas te calmer sinon je peux t'assurer que Goten et tout ceux à qui tu tiens vont te haïr jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! » répliqua Piccolo qui exagéra quelque peu dans ses propos pour bien choquer Gohan jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

Ce qui fonctionna fort bien car les yeux de Gohan cessèrent d'exprimer de la colère pour exprimer un choc, un étonnement comme si Gohan venait de se rendre compte de ses actes. Ce qui fut le cas car Gohan cessa de vouloir frapper Piccolo et lâcha aussi son cou. Le namek toussa quelque peu alors que le métis-saiyen regarda avec horreur ses deux mains. Là c'était certain, Gohan se rendait clairement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Le fils aîné de Goku se releva pour aussitôt tomber au sol sur les fesses, l'air toujours abattu. 

« Pourquoi...pourquoi ca à recommencé ?! » se dit Gohan qui ne lâcha plus ses mains des yeux.  
« Je ne pourrai donc jamais combattre sans en même temps faire du mal à ma famille, mes amis ?! » rajouta-t-il dans l'incompréhension.

Voyant que son élève avait reprit ses esprits, Piccolo se releva et, une fois à hauteur de Gohan, s'accroupit devant lui, prit les mains de Gohan pour les lui abaisser et les poser sur les genoux du garçon ainsi Piccolo pouvait regarder Gohan dans les yeux. 

« Gohan, ton état actuel n'est pas une fatalité, avec beaucoup de volonté et d'entraînement, je suis certain que tu pourra à nouveau combattre sereinement donc ne sois pas abattu par tes actions passées, pense à maintenant et à l'avenir et tu progressera, je peux te l'assurer. » fit-il d'un ton très chaleureux et fort inhabituel.  
« Et tu voudras encore m'aider après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ? » répondit Gohan en larme et étonnement toujours transformé en Super Saiyen 2.  
« Évidemment ! Je serais pas là à te réconforter sinon ! » répliqua Piccolo plus joyeusement.  
« Merci... » dit Gohan dans un sourire baigné de larmes.  
« Allez maintenant au travail ! Je crois qu'on va pouvoir enfin bien progresser ! » fit Piccolo en se relevant.

Ce n'était clairement pas le genre de Piccolo d'être aussi chaleureux car le namek n'aimait pas les épanchement de sentiments qui lui semblait inutile mais sur le moment, il sentit que c'était ce que Gohan avait besoin après s'être rendu compte de ses erreurs. Le métis-saiyen n'avait pas besoin de remontrances mais de réconfort, c'est ce que Piccolo fît donc et après il s'étonna qu'il put si facilement être aussi chaleureux. Comme quoi, même sans le vouloir, Gohan arriva encore à faire resurgir le meilleur de Piccolo.

Gohan, lui, se releva lui aussi et le maître et l'élève se remirent à l'entraînement. Le frère de Goten fit exploser son aura au maximum et tenta de gérer toute la colère qui resurgît d'un coup tout comme la puissance phénoménale qui venait de paire. Cependant Piccolo vit bien que son jeune ami commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, tellement sa rage était puissante. 

« Gohan ! Tu dois réprimer cette colère qui t'envahis ! Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! » cria Piccolo pour tenter de ressaisir le métis-saiyen.

La puissante voix de Piccolo portant très fort, Gohan entendit son mentor et sembla alors reprendre le dessus sur sa colère, le tout dans une grande bourrasque de vent provoqué par le dégagement de puissance de l'aura de Gohan. Ce dernier tremblait de partout, ses poings étaient serrés et son visage crispé par la rage. Son aura était plus dorée que jamais et une multitude d'éclairs crépitait ici et là. 

Après de longues minutes intenses, Gohan tomba à genoux et posa ses bras à terre, les poings toujours serrés. Il semblait lutter comme jamais contre sa terrible colère qui ne se laissa pas contrôler aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, un regard extérieur pourrait même croire que cette dernière avait le dessus et que Gohan serait bientôt sous son emprise. Mais pour Piccolo, qui connaissait très bien son élève, la scène ne l'inquiéta que peu car il voyait bien que Gohan luttait enfin réellement contre son terrible sentiment de haine et de rage.  
Soudainement, Piccolo commença à voir des larmes couler du visage de Gohan et entendit le jeune garçon murmurer quelque chose. 

« Laisse-moi...tranquille...je..je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne...plus jamais... » 

Suite à cette parole, Gohan se releva doucement et péniblement car toujours en lutte contre lui-même. On vit alors le visage de Gohan rougit par ses pleurs mais affichant un air déterminé, même si celui-ci semblait fébrile.

« Très bien Gohan, continue comme ça ! » encouragea Piccolo. 

Mais à peine relevé, Gohan s'effondra à terre tout en perdant sa transformation, ses cheveux redevenant d'un noir profond. Gohan ne s'était pas évanoui mais il resta couché, en sueur, la respiration très rapide et les yeux fermés. 

« Ca c'est ce que j'appelle du progrès et de la volonté ! Et c'est ce que je veux voir tous les jours ! » fit Piccolo accroupit à côté de Gohan.

Gohan ne fit, en guise de réponse, que sourire à Piccolo car incapable de s'exprimer tellement il était à bout de force. D'ailleurs, au vu de cet état d'extrême fatigue, Piccolo accorda à Gohan un peu de repos avant de recommencer l'entraînement. Repos dont le Namek avait aussi besoin car même si il ne se dépensait pas comme son élève, il avait tout de même besoin de méditer quelque temps car il commençait à être usé mentalement par les dernières colères de Gohan. 

Les deux amis se reposèrent alors puis reprirent l'entraînement et cela pendant tout le reste de l'année qui resta à Gohan pour parfaire son contrôle de sa transformation. Il n'y eu plus de conflit sévère en Piccolo et Gohan malgré quelques escarmouches verbales du au fait que Gohan en Super Saiyen 2 restait tout de même plus agressif et contestant plus l'autorité de son mentor. Il fallu à Gohan jusqu'au dernier jour d'entraînement pour avoir vraiment la maîtrise de son immense pouvoir même si pour Piccolo ce n'était pas encore parfait notamment au niveau du caractère mais le principal était fait, la colère de Gohan était assez bien maîtrisé, le métis-saiyen n'avait plus aucune envie de froide vengeance et savait utiliser efficacement sa nouvelle transformation. 

Quand Gohan s'apprêta à sortir de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, il était apaisé et en pleine possession de ses moyens même si l'idée de sortir de la bulle qu'est la salle d'entraînement l'angoissa un peu mais Piccolo était toujours là pour dissiper ses craintes. 

D'ailleurs quand le Namek et le fils aîné de Goku ne s'entraînait pas, ils avaient souvent de longues discussions sur les événements qui s'étaient produits après la mort de Cell car cela perturbait assez le jeune garçon et même si Piccolo était du genre assez avare en parole, il savait faire parler son ami dont il voyait bien qu'il avait difficile à en parler mais qu'au final, extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressentait en lui, le tout dans le calme et le silence de la salle du temps, lui fit le plus grand bien. 

« Piccolo, avant qu'on sorte, je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi cette année passée dans la salle. Tu as toujours été là à me soutenir malgré mon comportement souvent violent. Tu as du autant souffrir que moi mais toi tu ne t'es jamais plaint, tu ne m'a jamais jugé, tu t'es juste contenté de subir et de m'aider et pour ça je t'en suis très reconnaissant. » fit Gohan d'un ton des plus chaleureux.  
« De..de rien Gohan...tu as fais la même chose pour moi lors de notre entraînement dans le désert en vue du combat contre Nappa et Végéta alors m'a semblé tout naturel que je te rende la pareille. » répliqua Piccolo un peu surpris et gêné par tant de remerciement même venant de Gohan.  
« Merci quand même et je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais... » répondit alors Gohan tout en commençant à étreindre très chaleureusement son mentor en se serrant fort contre lui avec ses bras.  
« T'a de la chance qu'il n'y personne d'autre sinon de quoi j'aurais eu l'air moi ! » fit Piccolo qui en effet était assez embarrassé par le trop plein d'affection que lui portait Gohan en ce moment. 

Gohan releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire que Piccolo lui rendit timidement puis les deux amis sortirent enfin de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.


	2. La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps : Goten

Gohan et Piccolo n'était pas encore sorti de la Salle du Temps que Goten et Goku étaient déjà au Sanctuaire de Kami-sama. En effet Goten voulait être là dès la sortie de son frère aîné, non pas pour le voir mais pour rentrer au plus vite dans la Salle spéciale car Goten avait grande hâte de commencer son entraînement avec son père. Or si, pour Goku, c'était dans le but d'apaiser l'esprit de Goten et de canaliser sa colère, pour Goten c'était pour tout autre chose. Le jeune garçon voulait devenir aussi fort que Gohan pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir ce qu'il avait subi avec Gohan en Super Saiyen 2. Bien sur Goten ne recherchait pas la vengeance mais plutôt le pouvoir se défendre contre un éventuel moment où Gohan perdrait une fois de plus la raison. 

De plus, Goten, à l'image de son père, ne voulais pas laisser Gohan le larguer niveau puissance car Goten à toujours dit qu'un jour il serait plus fort que Gohan et avec les derniers événements, cette volonté s'est encore amplifiée. 

Le père et le fils cadet était donc à l'extérieur du Palais du Sanctuaire, déjà en train de s'échanger quelque coups car Goten ne pouvait vraiment pas tenir en place. Et même dans ce petit échauffement anodin, Goku pouvait ressentir toute l'ardeur, la volonté et même parfois la colère que Goten mettait dans ses coups. C'est pour cela que le père des métis-saiyens ne ressentit pas l'aura de Gohan et Piccolo à leur sortie. Il fallu que Goten s'arrête de frapper et détourne son attention vers l'entrée du Palais pour que Goku ressente son fils aîné et son ancien rival. Goku ne fut pas étonné de voir que Goten avait ressenti la sortie de son frère car après tout, il avait toujours cette faculté étonnante à détecter la présence de Gohan où qu'il soit. 

Par contre pour Goten, ce qui fut un don pendant longtemps était devenu depuis peu, un poids voire presque une malédiction car à chaque fois que ses sens ressentait l'aura de Gohan, ils se sentaient agressé pendant un court instant et donc malgré la brièveté de la sensation, ce n'était pas très plaisant pour Goten et le perturbait assez. 

Cependant quand Goten ressentît l'aura de Gohan, il eut certes cette sensation désagréable mais assez rapidement après, il ressentît tout autre chose, quelque chose d'apaisant et d'apaisé. Ce fut tout aussi furtif mais le sentiment était bien apparu et cela mît Goten dans la confusion par rapport à son ressentiment envers Gohan. 

Le jeune garçon vit au loin son aîné sortir du Palais, il n'avait pas l'air très différent mis à part ses cheveux longs. Goten vit que Gohan voulut se diriger vers lui mais Piccolo l'empêcha, pensant qu'il valait mieux pour le moment de restreindre les contacts entre les deux frères tant que Goten n'était pas lui aussi passé dans la Salle du Temps. Dans un sens, cela arrangeait Goten qui n'avait pas trop envie de lui parler et préférant ne pas perdre de temps pour commencer son entraînement. 

Goten et Goku entrèrent alors dans le Palais, en croisant de loin Piccolo et Gohan, pour lequel Goten eu juste un bref regard, et enfin commencer l'entraînement tant attendu par le plus jeune des métis-saiyen. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, Goten, connaissant bien les lieux, ne traîna pas et se dirigea directement vers l'immense néant blanc à la sortie de la pièce de vie. Goku aurait bien voulu faire d'abord une pause déjeuner mais devant l'impatience de son jeune fils, il n'en fît rien et rejoignît Goten, un peu anxieux car ne sachant pas vraiment encore comment il pourra aider au mieux son fils cadet tellement le traumatisme semblait profond. Mais l'instant d'après, Goku se dît à lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné devant l'adversité ou les problèmes et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait arriver et encore moins quand il s'agissait de son fils qui avait plus que besoin de son aide même si ce dernier affirmait le contraire.

Goku pensa que si il voulait que son fils cadet soit en bonne disposition de parler de Gohan, il fallait qu'il s'épuise assez pour que sa colère n'entrava plus son esprit de raisonnement. Mais c'était sans compter les propres plans de Goten.

« Papa, il faut qu'on s'entraîne le plus possible pour pouvoir rattraper Gohan, je veux pas qu'il reste le plus fort ! »  
« C'est pour ca qu'on est là non ?! On va pas laisser ton frère nous larguer comme ça ! » répondit Goku un peu surpris par le ton quelque peu agressif de son fils.

Bien sur l'ancien élève de Kame Senin ne mentionna pas ce qu'il comptais faire une fois la journée d'entraînement terminé car sinon il savait très bien que Goten se refermerait sur lui-même.

L'entraînement commença donc et dès les premiers échanges de coups, Goku vit toute la hargne et l'ardeur que mettait Goten dans ses coups. Il avait l'habitude que Goten y aille à fond lors des entraînements mais ici c'était différent. Goku avait presque l'impression que Goten voulait sa mort ou celle de Gohan par procuration.

C'est alors qu'au bout de quatre heures de combats, qui furent plus de la survie qu'autre chose pour Goku, ce dernier décida de mettre un terme à l'affrontement, ce qui ne fut évidemment pas au goût de son fils cadet. 

« Papa !! Pourquoi tu arrêtes le combat ?! » cria presque Goten.  
« Ce n'est plus un entraînement qu'on fait là, c'est une mise à mort car on dirait vraiment que tu veux me tuer ! » répondit Goku.  
« Je veux pas te tuer, je veux juste qu'on s'entraîne à fond pour dépasser Gohan ! » répliqua Goten toujours d'un ton agressif.  
« Si tu veux progresser tu ferais mieux de te calmer et penser à développer autre chose que la force brute mais ca tu devrais le savoir. » fit alors sèchement Goku. 

Cette manière de parler, fort peu habituelle pour Goku, étonna Goten mais en même temps, ce ton désagréable fit monter en lui un sentiment de colère difficile à gérer pour le jeune garçon. Cependant l'envie de continuer l'entraînement l'emporta sur la colère et Goten fit mine d'être d'accord avec son père pour pouvoir ainsi continuer. 

Goku lui se dit que la colère que Goten avait en lui était en train de prendre le dessus sur sa raison et cela même au repos ou en Super Saiyen, ce qui était des plus inquiétant. 

Le reste de la séance d'entraînement se passa plus sereinement, Goten s'étant quelque peu calmé même si il mettait toujours autant d'ardeur. Une fois les deux combattants épuisés, Goku mit fin à la journée d'entraînement tout en se disant qu'heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps vu la puissance qui fut dégagée car à l'extérieur de la Salle, le paysage n'aurait pas survécu.

« Allez Goten, allons prends un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer après cet intense journée » fit Goku assez essoufflé.  
« Mmmh...je voulais continuer moi... » râla un peu Goten.  
« C'est ça, pour que tu t’évanouisses de fatigue par après ! S'entraîner c'est bien, mais le repos c'est tout aussi important. » répondit Goku.

La dessus, le père et le fils cadet rentrèrent dans la pièce de vie de la Salle du Temps et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Goku fit couler l'eau pendant que Goten se déshabillait et mis ses vêtements dans l'évier afin de les laver pour le lendemain. Quand le bain fut prêt, Goku fit la même chose et rejoignît Goten dans la grande baignoire. 

« Aaaah...c'est vrai que ca fait du bien un bon bain chaud, une fois qu'on est dedans ! » fit Goten, un peu plus relaxé.  
« Je te l'avais dit que cela te plairait ! Et après, on mange bien et hop au lit ! » répliqua Goku d'un ton enjoué.  
« J'ai pas envie de dormir, chaque fois que je dors, je fais des cauchemars... » déclara Goten en baissant la tête.  
« Je doute que tu en fasses ici car on est coupé de tout et même ta faculté à ressentir la présence de Gohan ne peut rien ici tellement on est isolé du monde extérieur. » tenta Goku pour rassurer son fils cadet.  
« T'a peut être raison, j'essaierai tout à l'heure... » répondit Goten à peine convaincu.  
« Bien...maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on parle de ton sentiment par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gohan » dit Goku en espérant que son jeune fils voudra bien s'ouvrir à lui.  
« Y'a...y'a rien à dire... » répondit laconiquement Goten d'un air assez en colère.  
« Moi je pense que oui, il y a beaucoup à dire, notamment le fait que tu deviens de plus en plus rongé par la colère, la scène de tout à l'heure est en le parfait exemple » répliqua Goku.  
« Mais c'est normal que je sois en colère après ce que Gohan, il m'a fait ! » fit Goten en haussant le ton et tapant des poings dans l'eau.  
« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était pas normal, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus submergé par cette colère et pour finir tu vas devenir exactement comme la personne contre qui tu es en colère et c'est sûrement pas ce que tu veux. » répondit Goku d'une voix calme pour tenter d'apaiser son fils cadet.  
« Me compare pas à Gohan, jamais je deviendrai comme lui !! » cria Goten en se levant brusquement.  
« C'est pourtant ce qui est exactement en train de se passer » déclara Goku d'un ton plus sec.  
« N'importe quoi ! Tu comprends pas ce que je ressens parce que toi t'es toujours content, tout va toujours bien ! » cria Goten une fois de plus en sortant du bain pour quitter la pièce.

Mais le jeune garçon s'en trouva empêché par Goku qui l'agrippa à l'avant bras gauche pour le retourner et lui coller une baffe qui claqua dans toute la salle de bain. 

« Je t'interdit de me dire ça ! Ne crois pas que j'ai pas été effondré par ta mort sur Namek et par la disparition de Gohan, sa maladie de cœur où même par ce qu'il a fait après la mort de Cell ! » cria à son tour Goku car profondément blessé par les paroles de son fils.

Goten ne répondit pas et s'en alla après s'être extirpé de force des mains de Goku. Il claqua la porte sans même se rhabiller, ses vêtements n'étant de toute façons pas encore lavés ni même sec. 

Goku de son côté s'enfonça dans l'eau, l'air désespéré. De plus il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir giflé Goten même si il le méritait car jamais il n'avait levé la main sur ses fils hors des entraînements. Il voulu alors sortir pour s'excuser auprès de Goten mais il se ravisa en se disant qu'il était peut être préférable de le laisser seul un moment.

Après un long moment, Goku sortit du bain, s'essuya et noua la serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Il rinça ses vêtements et ceux de Goten puis sortit de la salle de bain pour étendre leurs affaires mouillées. Une fois cela fait, Goku retourna dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir assez vite avec une seconde serviette de bain dans la main. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce de la vie, ne voyant pas Goten à l'intérieur. Une fois dehors, le mari de Chichi vit son fils assis, les genoux replié et entouré par ses bras, la tête rentrée entre son torse et ses genoux. Le métis-saiyen tremblotait un peu vu la température assez basse la nuit et le fait qu'il ne portait pas un seul vêtement. 

Goku s'assît alors à coté de lui et posa la serviette de bain sur les épaules de Goten pour que celle-ci enveloppe ton son corps ou presque.

« Faut te couvrir un peu tout de même, il fait glaciale la nuit. » fit Goku d'une voix chaleureuse.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Goten, Goku, après un court silence, continua à parler.

« Je...je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé...mais ce que tu as dit m'a vraiment blessé tu sais... »  
« Non...t'excuse pas, t'a eu raison de me gifler...j'ai vraiment été méchant, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.. » répondit Goten après relevé sa tête pour la poser sur ces genoux.  
« C'est bien que tu le reconnaisse et tu es tout excusé. » fit alors Goku un peu surpris par la lucidité de son fils et le serrant contre lui.  
« Mais je propose qu'on rentre à l'intérieur maintenant, on se les gèle ici ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« T'a raison... » fit laconiquement Goten.

Le père et le fils se levèrent donc, Goten fit comme son père et noua sa serviette de bain à sa taille puis ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer et se restaurer.

Dans la pièce de vie, Goku se dirigea directement vers le frigo pour y sortir une tonne de nourriture car son estomac criait famine. Il posa le tout sur la table et soudainement un problème apparu. Ni Goku ni Goten ne savait faire la cuisine, seul Gohan et surtout Chichi avait le savoir-faire culinaire.

Ce léger problème fut vite réglé avec la simple idée de manger sans préparation aucune, tant pis si c'était moins bon. Le dîner se passa dans un silence tout relatif car seul le bruit de mastication des deux occupants de la Salle du Temps était audible. 

Après avoir englouti tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, Goku tenta à nouveau de parler de la colère de Goten. 

« Goten, j'ai bien réfléchi tout à l'heure et je pense que demain on va procéder autrement car je pense que ta colère à besoin d'exploser pour être mieux maîtrisé par la suite. »  
« Mmmh...je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de devenir comme Gohan moi .. » fit Goten plus très rassuré après ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure.  
« Tu deviendra pas 'comme lui' car tu n'a jamais vraiment eu de soucis avec la colère que tu pourrais éprouver alors que Gohan lui à toujours un soucis avec ça même si cela fut souvent aussi un atout. De plus maintenant qu'on sait ce que peut donner une colère non maîtrisé, on sera plus attentif et plus motivé à ce que tu te contrôle. » répondit Goku voulant rassurer Goten.  
« C'est vrai, t'a encore une fois raison et je veux que ca fonctionne ! » répliqua Goten décidé à s'appliquer.  
« Très bon état d'esprit, fiston ! » fit Goku assez ravi.  
« Mais maintenant, on va aller se coucher pour être en pleine forme demain. » dit Goku sur le même ton enjoué.

Goten hocha de la tête et sortit de table pour débarrasser cette dernière avant d'aller dormir. Une fois cela terminé, Goku retira son caleçon et celui de Goten,, maintenant sec, de la corde à linge et il enfila son sous-vêtement, imité peu après par Goten. Les serviettes de bains furent pendues à la place et après cela, Goku alla se coucher dans le lit de droite alors que Goten prit celui de gauche. 

A peine Goku avait-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit aussi vite. 

Cependant en plein milieu de ce qui faisait office de nuit, le saiyen fut réveillé par une envie pressante et se leva donc. Il vérifia si Goten dormait bien et eut la surprise de voir le lit vide. Il remarqua aussi que les vêtements de son fils ne pendait plus à la corde à linge. Goku alla donc vite se soulager à la toilette et revint vite dans la pièce de vie pour s'habiller car il faisait assez froid la nuit. 

Une fois dehors, Goku ne vit pas grand chose car un fort blizzard s'était levé. D'énormes blocs de glaces se dressait un peu partout et la température était vraiment très très basse. Après quelques minutes de marche, Goku aperçût une vague silhouette à travers la tempête de neige. Plus il s'approcha, plus cette forme aux contours indécis lui devenait familière et plus il entendait des cris. C'était donc bien Goten, même si il n'en avait jamais douté, qui frappait incessamment sur une paroi d'un des nombreux blocs de glace. 

C'est alors que Goku vit la surprenante solidité des ces blocs en voyant que même Goten transformé en Super Saiyen et ayant l'air de se donner à fond, n'arrivait qu'à fendiller la glace.  
Cette glace était d'ailleurs maculé de sang, celui de Goten qui s'était vraiment acharné sur cette paroi. 

« Goten ! Au lieu de t'éclater les poings, tu devrais plutôt te reposer ! »  
« J'arrive pas à dormir, je suis pas fatigué et j'ai envie de m'entraîner ! » répondit Goten tout en continuant à frapper la glace.  
« Arrête ça Goten, tu vois bien que tes poings sont en sang ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas t’entraîner efficacement. » dit Goku tout en posant ses mains sur les bras de Goten pour qu'il arrête de frapper ce bloc de glace.  
« Mais je veux continuer ! » cria Goten.  
« Bien...j'ai une idée... » commença Goku après un moment de réflexion.  
« Puisque tu semble encore plein d'énergie, tu vas laisser exploser toute ta rage et ta puissance jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus, ca devrait te calmer. » termina-t-il.  
« Vraiment ? Je peux ? » demanda Goten, surpris.  
« Puisque je te le dis ! » confirma Goku. 

Goten se retourna alors vers son père et fit exploser son aura pour ensuite libérer toute la colère, la rage et l'énergie que ces dernières créait. Le sol trembla aussitôt, le blizzard, pourtant puissant, était repoussé par les bourrasques de vent venant de l'aura de Goten. Les blocs de glaces aux alentours commencèrent à se fendre puis à se briser dans un fracas assourdissant.

Goku de son côté tentait de ne pas se faire emporter par la tempête créé par Goten. Il s'était pour cela transformé en Super Saiyen et avait déployé son aura au maximum. Pourtant même avec cela, Goku avait grande peine à tenir debout. Pourtant il devait tenir bon car Goten ne s'arrêtait plus de déployer une quantité incroyable d'énergie.

Des éclairs bleutés finirent par apparaître autour de l'aura de Goten mais il ne restèrent que très peu de temps car Goten s’effondra quasi-immédiatement après. Le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta net et on n'entendit plus que le blizzard souffler et encore un ou deux blocs de glaces s'écrouler. 

Goku repasse en forme de base et se dirigea vers son fils pour s'enquérir de son état. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit que Goten était à moitié conscient, le souffle court et de la sueur plein le visage. La technique de Goku avait visiblement fonctionné, Goten était vraiment exténué.

« Alors, on se sent mieux maintenant ? » fit Goku accroupi à coté de Goten, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Oui...b-beaucoup...mieux... » réussit à dire Goten avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Goku sourit de voir que son fils cadet se sentit aussi soulagé puis le ramassa pour le ramener dans la pièce de vie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Goku posa Goten dans son lit, le déshabilla, ne lui laissant que son caleçon, le borda en recouvrant le corps de Goten d'une fine couverture puis posa ses vêtements à côté de son lit et alla lui aussi se coucher en ayant aussi prit soin de se déshabiller auparavant. 

Avant de fermer les yeux, Goku se fit la réflexion que la puissance de Goten était vraiment fabuleuse, il n'en revenait pas. Et dans un sens, ca l'excitait car il avait là, en la personne des ses deux fils, des adversaires extrêmement puissant avec lequel il pourra s'entraîner et progresser à une vitesse folle. Bon, ce serait sûrement plus avec Goten qu'avec Gohan qui n'était pas un assidu du combat mais tout de même, cette perspective était vraiment des plus excitante. 

Mais avant cela, Goku devait aider Goten à contrôler toute cette énergie débordante engendré par la colère qui grandissait en lui et cela était une tout autre paire de manches. 

Sur ces considérations, Goku ferma enfin les yeux pour terminer la nuit qui avait été interrompue pour être en forme le lendemain en espérant que la journée se passe mieux que celle-ci. Une fois de plus, les yeux à peine fermé et l'esprit apaisé, Goku s'endormit aussitôt. 

 

Une bonne nuit de sommeil plus tard, Goten ouvrit les yeux doucement et fut dans les vapes quelques secondes. Une fois plus réveillé, le jeune garçon sortit du lit et alla dans la pièce de vie. Comme il n'y vit personne, Goten décida d'aller dans le lit de son père pour le réveiller car l'entraînement n'attendait pas pour le métis-saiyen. 

« Papa ! Réveille toi ! Il faut arrêter de dormir maintenant ! » fit Goten en secouant son père encore endormi.

Il répéta cette phrase quelque fois avant que Goku ne daigne donner signe de vie.

« Mmmh...Goten...mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » fit Goku encore à moitié endormi.  
« Il faut se lever pour aller s'entraîner Papa, on a pas de temps à perdre ! » répondit Goten d'un ton presque autoritaire.  
« Ha ! Mais t'es pire que moi toi niveau entraînement ! » répliqua Goku fort amusé par son fils.  
« Mais OK, laisse moi juste le temps de me lever, de manger et on y va. » rajouta-t-il. 

Goku se leva donc un peu contraint et forcé par son fils cadet dont la fougue et l'énergie était vraiment incroyable. Une fois dans la pièce de vie, Goku se dirigea naturellement vers le frigo pour se faire un petit-déjeuner des plus royal car vu l'entrain de Goten, la journée risquait bien d'être exténuante. 

Le repas se passa toujours dans un relatif silence car les deux combattants avait trop de nourriture en bouche pour se parler et une fois repus, le père et le fils s'habillèrent pour après se diriger hors de la pièce de vie. 

A l'extérieur, les énormes blocs de glace avait laissé place à un vide d'une blancheur aveuglante et le froid polaire s'était transformé en une harassante chaleur. Seule la gravité et la raréfaction de l'air ne ne changeait pas entre le jour et la nuit.

L'entraînement commença aussitôt et Goten passa alors ses journées à libérer toute sa colère puis à combattre Goku qui n'eut pas la tâche facile à résister aux puissant coup de son fils. Mais au fil des jours, voire des mois, Goku résista de mieux en mieux et progressa beaucoup ainsi. Cette progression ravît beaucoup le mari de Chichi car il avait le moyen de progresser tout en aidant son fils à progresser lui aussi et à maîtriser son pouvoir. 

Cependant, après 6 mois d'entraînement, Goten en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas progresser aussi vite qu'il ne le voulait car même il était déjà bien plus fort qu'à son entrée dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, ce n'était rien comparé au Super Saiyen 2 de Gohan. De plus il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ce niveau qu'il ne faisait qu'atteindre brièvement.

Cet agacement, Goku le voyait bien mais il vît surtout que cela commençait sérieusement à l' handicaper, c'est pourquoi, avant de commencer la journée d'entraînement, Goku décida de le faire remarquer à son fils cadet.

« Goten, avant de commencer aujourd'hui, il faut que je te dise une chose : t'es trop obsédé par le fait que tu n'arrive pas à passer au stade suivant au lieu d'être concentrer sur l'entraînement en lui-même ! Cesse de t'agacer et concentre toi sur ton objectif de dépasser Gohan »  
« Mais ca fait 6 mois que j'essaye et j'y arrive pas ! » répliqua Goten.  
« Tu vas donc laisser Gohan être le plus fort et ainsi rester à sa merci en cas de nouvelle crise de colère ? » fit Goku en exagérant largement expressément pour piquer au vif son fils cadet.  
« Non, je le laisserai plus me maltraiter comme il a fait ! » cria Goten d'un ton agressif empreint de colère et de pleurs.  
« Alors vas-y Goten, lâche-toi ! On s'est suffisamment entraîné pour que tu puisse passer en Super Saiyen 2, ne laisse plus ton frère te faire du mal ! » cria aussi Goku dont ses propres paroles lui fît mal au cœur car il n'aimait pas parler ainsi de Gohan mais c'était malheureusement la seule solution.  
« Plus jamais...plus....JAMAIIIIIS!!!! » fit Goten dans un énorme cri de colère qui le fit exploser de rage.  
Son aura d'un jaune doré intense tripla subitement de volume et dégagea une forte bourrasque de vent tout en faisant trembler le sol. Goku lui, se mit les bras devant la figure à cause du vent intense tout en étant transformé en Super Saiyen pour pouvoir rester debout.

Bien plus loin, la pièce de vie trembla de partout, les colonnes à l'entrée commencèrent même à se fissurer. Du plâtre se détacha du plafond et le vase sur la table se brisa sur le sol. Le verre de l'horloge explosa puis soudainement tout redevint calme et paisible, seul les dégâts dans la pièce de vie pouvait maintenant témoigner de ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Au cœur de le secousse, Goku ouvrît les yeux et baissa ses bras pour voir ce qu'il en était avec Goten. Et même si il s'y attendait, quand il le vît, le saiyen en fut fortement surpris. 

Il vit son fils cadet se tenir devant lui, l'aura très vive, agressive et parsemé d'éclairs d'un bleu électrique. Son regard était extrêmement dur et très peu avenant. Cependant, il y avait une différence assez notable d'avec la transformation de Gohan en Super Saiyen 2. L'aura de Goten n'était pas aussi agressive et terrifiante, c'était comme si Goten maîtrisait déjà sa colère. 

Goku s'approcha avec une légère appréhension de son fils pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il en était. 

« Goten...ca va ? » dit-il en hésitant.  
« J'ai enfin atteint le même stade que Gohan...et je ressens l'envie de courir me venger de lui...mais si je fais cela, je deviendrai comme lui. Et ca...ca n'arrivera pas...jamais !! » répondit Goten après un moment de silence tout en serrant son poing d'un air déterminé.  
« Bonne résolution fiston ! » fit Goku soulagé de voir que Goten était dans un bien meilleur état d'esprit que ne l'était Gohan contre Cell.  
« M'appelle pas 'fiston', je suis plus un gamin » répliqua Goten d'un ton un peu agressif comme quoi il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que Goten devienne désagréable.

Cette réaction surprit Goku mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car après tout même si Goten n'était pas des plus aimable, cela aurait pu être pire. 

Cependant, alors que Goku voulu continuer à interroger Goten, ce dernier changea subitement d'expression et la colère commença à se lire sur son visage. Cette colère semblait contenue et réprimé mais elle était assez forte pour qu'on en vît les traits sur le visage de Goten. Goku recula d'un pas, un peu effrayé par le changement d'expression de son fils et espéra que ce dernier puisse arriver à se contrôler. 

« Non...je ne veux pas...devenir comme Gohan...non...NOOOON !!!! » cria Goten d'un coup. 

Son aura explosa encore une fois puis Goten s'éleva dans les airs et arrivé à une certaine hauteur, il commença à lancer des puissants kikoha dans tous les sens tout en émettant des cris de rage assez impressionnant. Le paysage passa d'une immensité blanche à une nuée d'explosion d'un jaune éclatant, le tout dans un large bruit d'explosion multiple. Le sol trembla à chaque fois qu'un kikoha touchait le sol et les déflagrations provoquait de fort vent. 

Après cinq grosses minutes d'apocalypse tant visuelle que sonore, le calme revint, Goten s'étant épuisé. Il resta néanmoins encore en l'air mais il est très essoufflé et avait perdu sa transformation en Super Saiyen 2 au vu des ses cheveux redevenu noirs. Goten redescendit très lentement et une fois à terre, il tomba à genoux avec les mains sur le sol pour se retenir. De grosses gouttes de sueurs tombèrent sur le sol et on entendit très clairement la respiration assez soutenue de Goten, preuve qu'il était vraiment à bout. 

Mais malgré cela, Goten trouva la force de se relever, même si ce fut assez pénible, et de regarder son père d'un air à la limite de l'évanouissement. 

« Papa...on...continue ? » peina-t-il à dire et tenant à peine sur ses pieds.  
« Non non, tu n'es plus en état de continuer là, tu vas te reposer un peu puis on reprendra l'entraînement ! » répondit Goku avec un large sourire car il était fier de voir la puissante détermination de son fils.

Goku fit alors monter Goten sur son dos car il voyait bien que son fils n'aurait pas la force de marcher jusqu'à la pièce de vie.

Le père déposa son fils dans son lit afin qu'il puisse se reposer mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Je..je veux pas dormir, on va perdre du temps... » fit le cadet du saiyen.  
« Tu as besoin de repos Goten, dors une ou deux heures et promis, on terminera l'entraînement plus tard comme ca aucune perte de temps comme tu dis ! » répondit Goku.  
« Mmmh...d'accord.. » acquiesça Goten qui s'endormit à la seconde où il ferma les yeux. 

Goku fit un instant un large sourire en regardant Goten endormi puis quitta la pièce de vie pour continuer l'entraînement en solo, le temps que Goten se repose. 

Après trois heures de sommeil, Goten se réveilla et se redressa d'un coup sec, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais sûrement beaucoup trop à son goût. Sans plus attendre, le métis-saiyen sortit de son lit pour partir à la recherche de son père. Une fois à l'extérieur, Goten repéra assez vite l'aura de son père et se dirigea vers cette énergie pour commencer au plus vite la journée d'entraînement.

Goku était lui occupé à faire quelques enchaînements de coups de pieds et de poings quand il vit arriver à son plus jeune fils. 

« Te revoilà fiston ! En pleine forme pour commencer l'entraînement ? » demanda Goku.  
« Oh que oui, j'ai assez dormi comme ça ! » répondit sans hésiter le frère cadet de Gohan.  
« Mais d'abord, je voudrais juste te dire que tu m'a impressionné tout à l'heure et plus par le fait que tu semble assez bien maîtriser ta colère en Super Saiyen 2 que par le fait que tu ai enfin réussi à te transformer. » fit Goku d'un air fier de son fils.  
« Merci mais c'était assez dur de retenir toute la colère qui vient, j'ai failli craquer un moment.. » répliqua Goten, moins fier de lui.  
« C'est vrai que c'est pas passer loin mais tu avais une telle volonté de ne pas céder à ta rage que tu as trouvé le moyen de passer tes nerfs, c'était très bien vu ! » fit Goku sur un ton plus chaleureux.  
« C'est juste que quand je vois ce qu'est devenu Gohan en Super Saiyen 2, j'ai pas du tout envie de devenir comme lui ! » fit Goten d'une voix moins joyeuse.  
« J'ai bien remarqué ça ! Mais bon trêve de bavardages, passons à l'action ! J'ai hâte de combattre ton Super Saiyen 2 ! » conclût Goku avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

Goten acquiesça d'un « Oui » très enjoué et l'entraînement pu reprendre. Il se passa des plus normalement et pendant les 6 mois qui restait, Goten, avec l'aide Goku bien sur, passa ses journées à s'entraîner à canaliser l'énorme pouvoir qu'il venait d'acquérir et malgré ses apparentes disposition à mieux contrôler sa colère que son frère aîné, la tâche ne fut tout de même pas aisée et demanda beaucoup de volonté, de sueur et d'intenses efforts. Goten progressa assez vite, tout comme Goku qui rejoignît ses deux fils en tant que Super Saiyen 2 après un long entraînement et au contact d'un puissant Super Saiyen 2 en la personne de son fils cadet. 

Les deux dernières semaines d'entraînement furent donc une succession de confrontations entre deux Super Saiyen 2 et heureusement qu'il n'y avait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde car la violence et la puissance destructrice des deux combattants était vraiment des plus impressionnantes.

Bien sur, Goku ne lâcha pas Goten sur les événements de l'après mort de Cell et le fit beaucoup parler à ce sujet. Ce ne fut pas facile au début mais au plus sa colère et son pouvoir était canalisé au plus Goten retrouvait un tempérament plus serein et plus enclin à s'ouvrir sur ses sentiments par rapport à Gohan. 

L'année écoulée, Goku et Goten ressortirent de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps dans un état assez lamentable, leur tenue de combat comportant presque plus de trous que de tissu.  
Avant de sortir, Goten avait demandé à son père de ne rien dire à personne sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en Super Saiyen 2. Le jeune métis-saiyen voulait apparemment garder cette transformation secrète pour le moment. 

Quand Goku et Goten sortirent du palais de Kami-sama, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir Gohan, non pas en tenue de combat mais avec sa chemise blanche à bouton et à longes manches ainsi que son pantalon noir assez large que l'adolescent aimait porter quand il ne combattait pas. De plus il s'était coupé les cheveux pour revenir à la coupe de cheveux que Bra lui avait faite 2 semaines auparavant.

A la vue de son frère, Goten eu des sentiments assez varié allant de la colère à l'affection en passant par de la tristesse. 

Gohan vint à la rencontre de son frère et de son père et engagea la discussion des plus normalement.

« Hé bien, vous vous êtes sacrément battu tous les deux ! »  
« Tu parles ! C'est plutôt ton frère qui m'a torturé pendant un an ! » répondit ironiquement Goku.

Goten ne répondit pas à ce trait d'humour car encore confus vis-à-vis de son frère. Mais ce silence n'empêcha pas Gohan de faire ce que pour quoi il était venu.

« Goten...je voudrais te parler un instant si tu veux bien... » fit-il assez inquiet quant à la réponse de Goten.  
« OK d'accord.. » répondit laconiquement Goten mais sur un ton assez chaleureux.


	3. La Reconquête de Verslun

Cela faisait un mois que Goten était revenu sur Asraya à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Car même si Léo fut ravit de revoir le métis-saiyen aussi vite, il pensa vraiment que Goten allait rester plus longtemps sur Terre en compagnie de ses proches. Mais apparemment, le fils cadet de Goku ne pouvait décidément pas rester en place et la paix sur Terre l'ennuyait profondément car Goten rêvait d'aventures et de combats et non une vie calme et paisible comme celle qu'il pouvait avoir sur Terre. 

Léo comprenait d'ailleurs bien cette envie d'action et d'aventures car il l'a partageait aussi car après la défaite de Bojack, Léo ne se résolut pas à retourner à son village natal pour se retirer de toute effervescence et passer une vie aussi tranquille que celle que Goten avait fui. 

Car maintenant que Léo avait prit conscience de la force qu'il pouvait dégager grâce à sa puissante aura développé contre Bido et Bojack, le jeune asrayan voulait mettre cette puissance au service de la défense de sa planète en combattant le reste des mercenaires encore présent après la grande victoire de Gohan et Goten contre l'infâme et puissant Bojack. 

Chose qui ne fut pas si aisée car malgré leur relative faiblesse, les mercenaires renégat étaient encore nombreux et bien organisés, n'hésitant à utiliser des tactiques de guérilla pour surprendre les défenseurs d'Asraya qui eux n'étaient pas très nombreux dû au total anéantissement des forces armées asrayannes par les troupes de Bojack.

L'arrivée de Goten changea pas mal la donne car même si Léo et Kvasir avaient mis en déroute les dernières forces de Bojack, beaucoup d'entre elles s'étaient réfugiées dans les régions reculées et montagneuses d'Asraya, ne sortant que pour faire des attaques éclair dans la capitale. Ce qui les rendaient assez difficile à capturer. 

Cependant avec la capacité accrue de Goten à ressentir les auras et les énergies, même faible, le travail d'éradication de ces éléments perturbateurs en fut grandement facilité. En un mois, les mercenaires avaient tous été capturés ou tués. Certains avaient même fuit Asraya, sûrement pour se regrouper sur une autre planète encore aux mains d'autres mercenaires.

Asraya enfin libre à nouveau, Goten, Léo et les autres défenseurs de la planète s'accordèrent une pause bien méritée. Goten, Léo et Kvasir revinrent au village natal du jeune asrayan pour s'y reposer et aussi penser à la suite des événements car évidemment les deux jeunes garçons avaient déjà envie de repartir à l'aventure, le repos n'étant décidément pas pour eux. 

Haakan était lui resté à la Capitale car en tant que tout nouveau Président du Kaigir Suprême, sa place était bien sur au Centre de Commandement d'Asraya. Il avait même un logement de fonction qui lui permettait de rester au plus près des affaires de la Capitale. 

Au village, Goten emménagea chez Haakan et Léo avec le peu d'affaires qu'il avait apporté de chez lui : une tenue de combat de rechange et quelque sous-vêtements ainsi qu'une photo de lui avec Gohan et Léo car malgré son caractère indépendant, Goten resta tout de même attaché à son grand frère et avait beaucoup apprécié les moments de calme passé chez Mae'r en compagnie de Gohan et Léo, d’où la photo.

Goten prit alors la chambre qu'avait occupé Gohan lors de son premier séjour sur Asraya et Léo réintégra la chambre qu'il avait toujours occupé. 

Le métis-saiyen s'assît alors assez lourdement sur le lit comme si finalement la fatigue arriva. De plus c'était son premier moment de calme et de silence après un mois d'intenses journées à traquer les mercenaires dans tout Asraya. 

Soudainement, Goten remarqua que sa tenue de combat ne sentait pas la rose et entreprît alors de la laver car il en aurait sûrement besoin à l'avenir. Goten se déshabilla donc, ne gardant que son caleçon pour rester un minimum comme Gohan lui avait apprit. Une fois cela fait, il prit ses vêtements des deux mains pour descendre à la salle de bain tout en tournant la tête vers la droite pour ne pas avoir l'odeur de sa tenue de combat en plein nez. 

En bas, dans la salle de bain, Goten eu la surprise de voir que Léo avait eu exactement la même idée que lui car ses vêtements à lui étaient déjà occupé à tremper dans du produit de lessive liquide. 

« Léo, je peux mettre mes vêtements avec les tiens dans l'évier ? » demanda Goten.  
« Oui, vas-y tu peux, je viens de le mettre donc pas de problèmes ! » répondit Léo en criant de la cuisine.  
« Merci ! » cria en retour le fils cadet de Goku qui mit alors ses vêtements dans l'évier puis sorti de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son ami asrayan.

En arrivant dans le salon/salle à manger, Goten eu la plaisante surprise de voir que la table était copieusement remplie de nourriture de toute sortes que Léo venait de sortir du frigo. Cela tombait très bien, l'estomac du métis-saiyen commençait à gargouiller de manière assez bruyante. Goten se mit alors à table, prêt à dévorer tout ce qui y était posé. 

« C'est toi qui a préparé tout ca ? » demanda Goten, curieux comme à son habitude.  
« Non, je ne sais pas faire à manger comme ça moi, c'était déjà dans le frigo, je crois que c'est Asgeir qui l'a fait sachant qu'on rentrerait bientôt. » répondit Léo d'un air amusé et tout aussi vêtu que Goten ne l'était.  
« Il a bien fait, ca à l'air délicieux ! » en saliva presque Goten devant toute cette nourriture.

Les deux jeunes garçons ne tenant plus, ils se ruèrent sur la nourriture, avalant autant que leur estomac pouvait ingurgiter. Il ne fallu pas cinq minutes pour que tout disparaisse de la table. Bien sur Léo avait été vite rassasié alors que Goten n'était qu'un gouffre à nourriture, tellement il s'était empiffré. Cette capacité de manger autant épata toujours Léo malgré le fait qu'il savait que c'était une caractéristique de la famille de Goten même si Gohan semblait n'avoir que peu cette particularité. 

Après ce copieux repas et après avoir débarrassé la table et nettoyé la vaisselle, où évidemment les deux amis n'hésitèrent pas à se faire une petite bataille d'eau, Goten et Léo s'installèrent sur le balcon à l'extérieur de la maison car le soleil donnait fort bien et qu'il était plus agréable de se reposer au soleil qu'à l'intérieur. 

Une fois assis et confortablement installé, le métis-saiyen et l'asrayan se mirent à parler de la suite des événements. 

« J'aime pas quand il fait trop calme mais parfois c'est quand même bien ! » s'extasia presque Goten qui trouva le repos assez plaisant après un mois intense.  
« C'est vrai que c'est chouette et en plus on a la maison pour nous tout seul ! » répondit Léo tout aussi jovial que Goten.  
« Oui c'est bien ça aussi, on aura pas d'adultes pour nous ennuyer avec l'école et tout ca. » acquiesça Goten qui même si il aimait beaucoup sa mère, son absence lui fait tout de même assez plaisir.   
« Asgeir passera sûrement pour voir si tout va bien mais c'est vrai qu'on sera tranquille même si l'école c'est important, faudra y aller tout de même. » répliqua Léo un peu plus sérieux que Goten.  
« Oui t'a raison et puis j'ai promis à Gohan que je continuerai à y aller ici même si je trouve ca pas très intéressant, on apprends des trucs compliqué que j'aime pas et on doit rester assis sur un banc à l'intérieur toute la journée c'est pas chouette du tout ! » râla quelque peu Goten.  
« Quand c'était Gohan qui me donnait cours, c'était mieux car souvent on faisait ça dehors et on faisait des activités en rapport avec les cours, c'était intéressant. » rajouta Goten avec une brin de nostalgie.   
« Il a du apprendre ça ici car c'est comme ça qu'on donne cours au village. Les cours sont souvent à l'extérieur quand il fait beau et on ne fait pas que rester assis toute la journée. » fit Léo amusé par le fait que Gohan s'était approprié le style asrayan pour l'enseignement de Goten.  
« Ca va peut être être intéressant d'aller à l'école alors ! » se réjouit Goten.   
« Mais je pense qu'on devrait d'abord poursuivre les mercenaires qui se sont échappés ainsi que les autres qui sont sur d'autres planètes car sinon ils vont sûrement revenir attaquer Asraya un jour où on sera pas là. » rajouta-t-il d'un air plus sérieux.  
« T'a raison et Kvasir pense là même chose et pour ca qu'il est vite reparti à la Capitale pour convaincre Papa de les poursuivre. » répondit Léo.  
« J'espère qu'il y arrivera, j'ai hâte de repartir combattre ces mercenaires ! » fit Goten encore plein d'entrain malgré la fatigue.  
« Moi aussi mais pas tout de suite, je voudrais me reposer d'abord, ce dernier mois m'a beaucoup fatigué. » répliqua Léo pour calmer les ardeurs de son ami terrien.  
« Oui j'ai pas envie de repartir tout de suite, je suis aussi fatigué mais je voudrais vite repartir tout de même ! » fit Goten. 

C'est alors que le vidéophone holographique de la maison se mit à retentir. Léo se leva instantanément et alla répondre. Goten, resté seul sur le balcon, ferma alors les yeux pour profiter pleinement des rayons de soleil qui réchauffait son corps. Cette douce chaleur et le calme ambiant lui plaisait fort bien et lui fit presque oublié son envie de repartir à la poursuite des mercenaires.

Cependant, cinq minutes plus tard, Léo revint et ce qu'il allait annoncer allait raviver l'envie du métis-saiyen de repartir au combat.

« Goten ! Papa m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il est d'accord qu'on parte à la poursuite de mercenaires ! » cria presque Léo assez content de la décision de son père.  
« C'est vrai ?! Et quand on peut partir ?! » s'exclama Goten en bondissant d'un coup pour se mettre debout.   
« On pourra partir dans une semaine, le temps de tout remettre en marche à la Capitale et d'organiser un convoi armé. Papa a aussi exigé que Kvasir viennent avec nous. » répondit Léo assez rapidement.  
« Oh parfait, une semaine c'est pas trop long et pour Kvasir, c'est pas grave, il est sympa et il adore aussi le combat ! » fit Goten tout aussi satisfait de cette nouvelle.

 

La semaine de repos passa vite. Goten et Léo allèrent à l'école durant cette intervalle pour rester au niveau des autres élèves. Le système scolaire asrayan et le fait que Léo soit dans la même classe firent apprécier l'école à Goten qui donc s'impliqua fortement dans ses études du moment, sans oublier bien sur de s'entraîner au combat, histoire de rester en forme. 

Le repos terminé, les deux jeunes garçons plièrent bagages pour le cœur du commerce de la Galaxie du Sud, la planète Verslun. Cette dernière avait été choisie pour permettre le rétablissement d'un commerce libre car l'emprise des mercenaires sur le commerce galactique plombait beaucoup l'économie d'Asraya et était un véritable frein à la reprise post-Bojack. De plus Verslun, une fois reprise, fera office de base avancée en territoire ennemi et grâce à ses infrastructures commerciales très développée, il sera bien plus simple de faire suivre l'intendance et les troupes sur d'autres planètes. 

Goten, Léo et Kvasir furent d'abord envoyé en éclaireurs et avait aussi pour mission de reprendre le Spatioport de la Capitale de Verslun pour que par après, les troupes d'invasion puissent atterrir facilement et sans danger. 

Après une journée de voyage, les trois combattants arrivèrent en vue de la planète marchande. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, Léo conseilla à Kvasir, qui pilotait, de se poser de l'autre côté de la planète, près d'un petit village isolé qui pourrait cacher leur vaisseau et leur prêter assistance, les villageois connaissant très bien Haakan et lui même. Le village étant assez pauvre, Léo était convaincu qu'il n'y aurait aucun mercenaire présent, ce qui était bien sur tout à leur avantage.  
Ce village était bien connu de Léo car souvent lui et son père allait y faire un peu de commerce mais aussi beaucoup de charité en y vendant Kolto et Pitaya à un prix vraiment très bas, au grand plaisir des villageois, nul doute donc que les habitants aident Léo et ses amis dans leur mission de reconquête de la planète. 

Kvasir suivit alors les conseils de Léo et se dirigea vers ce village isolé sous la guidance du jeune garçon. Goten de son côté faisait quelques enchaînements de coups de poings et de pieds pour s'échauffer. 

L’atterrissage se passa sans encombre et le contact avec les habitants du village se fit assez vite.

« Oh, Léo, c'était donc toi, tu nous à fait peur, on a cru que les mercenaires venait pour nous réduire en esclavage. » fit le chef du village.  
« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur ainsi mais on était obligé de prendre un vaisseau mercenaire pour passer inaperçu » répondit Léo.  
« Y'a pas mal mon petit, tu es là et cela me fait bien plaisir, ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu toi et ton père » dit l'homme en charge du village.   
« Moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de vous voir mais on est ici pour reprendre le Spatioport de Kendra donc on a malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter. » fit Léo ne voulant pas trop perdre de temps.  
« On aurais besoin de cacher notre vaisseau et un endroit pour poser nos affaires. » enchaîna Kvasir.  
« Kendra ?! Mais c'est la Capitale ca, c'est là où la plupart des mercenaires sont basés, je vous déconseille d'y aller ! » fit alors le villageois en chef assez étonné parce que Léo venait de lui dire.

Le jeune asrayan fit alors un rapide résumé de la situation avec la défaite et la mort de Bojack, la libération totale d'Asraya et le plan pour reconquérir Verslun et au final toute la Galaxie Sud. 

Ce récit étonna encore plus le chef du village mais lui redonna aussi une lueur d'espoir de voir sa planète natale débarrassé de l'engeance occupant Verslun. Il accéda alors directement à la requête de Kvasir et ordonna à quelque villageois, après leur avoir annoncé la nouvelle, de cacher le vaisseau pour éviter qu'il soit repéré. Le dirigeant mit aussi à disposition des deux asrayans et du terrien une des maisons inoccupées. 

Une fois tout cela fait et les combattants installé dans leur base arrière, ils partirent sans délai pour Kendra, la capitale de Verslun. Avant cela, l'un des villageois les avait fourni en vêtements plus 'local' pour que Goten, Léo et Kvasir se fondent plus facilement dans la masse et aussi pour ne pas être repéré par certains mercenaires qui auraient fui Asraya pour Verslun. Goten prit Kvasir sur son dos, ce qui était assez cocasse comme image, pour que lui et Léo puissent atteindre Kendra en volant, ce qui était bien plus rapide que le véhicule proposé par les villageois. 

Une fois arrivé à proximité de la capitale, Goten et Léo se posèrent au sol pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Goten posa d'abord Kvasir pour ensuite toucher terre lui même. Habillé en villageois ruraux, les trois compères pénétrèrent sans encombre dans l'enceinte de la Capitale qui était protégé par des hauts murs datant des temps anciens. Les sentinelles à l'entrée qui contrôlait le flux de personnes entrant dans la capitale ne reconnurent aucun des trois éclaireurs d'Asraya ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. 

Le fait que Léo fut encore le guide à travers cette énorme capitale, bien plus grande que celle d'Asraya, et qu'ils étaient comme camouflés avec leurs habits ruraux rappelèrent assez vite qu'ils avaient vécu une situation similaire sur Asraya même si ici le rapport de force semblait en leur faveur. 

Bizarrement les écrans d'informations ne parlèrent pas une seule fois de la libération d'Asraya pourtant survenue il y a une semaine même si cela n'étonna que peu Goten et les autres car les villageois rencontré n'était pas non plus au courant. 

Le Spatioport étant en vue, il était temps de mettre en place une stratégie discrète mais efficace. C'est pour cela que les trois compagnons allèrent s'installer dans un café donnant sur le Spatioport pour y établir un plan d'action. Une fois installé autour d'une table et un jus de Pitaya commandé et servi, le complot pouvait s'organiser. 

« Je pense que prendre possession de la Tour de Contrôle et le moyen le plus discret de faire atterrir le premier convoi de troupes et une fois celui-ci débarqué, le reste du Spatioport pourra être prit par la force pendant que les autres convois se posent. » expliqua Kvasir.   
« C'est une bonne idée mais il faut faire attention à l'aviation protégeant le Spatioport, elle pourrait détruire les convois qui atterrissent. » pensa Léo très au courant des procédures de protection des Spatioport de par ses études pour un jour reprendre le business familial.   
« Mmmh..c'est pas faux mais je pense que depuis la Tour de Contrôle on peut avoir accès aux défenses antiaériennes du Spatioport. » répliqua Kvasir.

De son côté, Goten écouta avec attention Léo et Kvasir mais n'intervint pas, préférant laisser ses deux compagnons parler car ils s'y connaissaient bien plus que lui dans ce domaine. 

« Oui je crois bien que l'on peut y avoir accès de là. » pensa Léo moins sûr sur cette affirmation là.

Une diversion fut pensée pour pouvoir s'introduire dans la Tour de Contrôle et puis Goten, Léo et Kvasir terminèrent leur verre et quittèrent le café, sans oublier de payer bien sur, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Spatioport qui étaient lourdement gardées par moult mercenaires. 

Pour mieux se fondre dans la masse et passer les contrôles sans embûches, les trois comploteurs achetèrent un allez simple pour une planète du coin, ainsi leur présence dans la spatioport sera légitime et n'attirera pas les regards indiscrets. 

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fallait trouver comment accéder à la tour de contrôle où l'accès est bien évidemment restreint au personnel. C'est donc là que la diversion devait intervenir. Lors de leur passage au café à l'extérieur du Spatioport, Kvasir avait entendu un homme se présenter comme un technicien devant aller réparer une panne dans la tour de contrôle et que cela l'ennuyait déjà car les gens là-bas était fort peu aimable et le stressait toujours à réparer la panne au plus vite. Cet aveu qui fut capté par Kvasir quand il alla payer sa consommation et celle de Goten et Léo, tomba à pic car elle offrait à l'Asrayan un moyen d'entrée dans la tour de contrôle sans se faire repérer. 

Léo, Goten et Kvasir attendirent donc que ce technicien arriva pour l'interpeller en prétextant vouloir lui vendre l'épée de Léo et quand son attention fut détourné, Goten en profita pour lui donner une rapide manchette dans le cou pour qu'il perde connaissance. Les deux jeunes garçons mirent alors le technicien inconscient dans un espèce de cagibi non loin de là et pour coincer la porte, ils poussèrent un container à ordures pour le placer devant la porte. 

Kvasir de son côté, après avoir pris le matériel et les papiers d'identité du technicien, s'annonça aux deux gardes se trouvant devant la porte d'accès à la Tour de Contrôle. 

« On a appelé un technicien pour une panne alors me voilà. »  
« Et vous une pièce d'identité ainsi qui le prouve ? »   
« Oui bien sur » 

Alors que Kvasir, chercha la pièce d'identité, une voix au micro se fit entendre :

« Laissez-le passer, pas de temps à perdre avec vos procédures, on est pressé ici ! »  
« Mais..c'est contraire aux procédures de sécurité ! » répondit l'un des gardes.  
« J'en ai rien à faire, il a du travail ! De plus qui ca pourrait être d'autre ?! » répliqua la voix au micro.  
« Bien mais ce sera vous le responsable en cas de problème ! » fit le même garde agacé par le ton de son interlocuteur.  
« C'est ça oui » répondit la voix avant de couper la communication.

En entendant cela, Kvasir pensa que le véritable technicien avait raison, les gens à l'intérieur avait l'air vraiment désagréable.

« Bon venez avec nous, on va accompagner jusqu'à la salle de contrôle » fit le garde d'un air vraiment agacé.

Kvasir acquiesça et suivit donc les gardes à l'intérieur tout en prenant soin de laisser sa pièce d'identité dans l'ouverture de la porte pour empêcher sa totale fermeture.

Voyant cela, Goten et Léo entrèrent discrètement et enlevèrent l'obstacle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des gardes qu'ils entendirent déjà revenir. Les deux jeunes garçons était bien tenté des les neutraliser mais ne firent rien au final pour préserver leur discrétion. Les gardes ressortit, Goten et Léo sortirent eux aussi mais de sous les escaliers. Ils empruntèrent ce dernier dans le plus grand calme et quand ils furent presque en haut, ils s'assirent et observèrent Kvasir en attendant que ce dernier donne le signal pour intervenir.

Feignant la réparation Kvasir s'introduisit dans le système d'alarme pour couper ce dernier. Une fois cela fait, il donna le signal à ses deux jeunes complices de se montrer.

« Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, nous prenons possession de cette tour de contrôle, coopérez et tout se passera bien pour vous. » fit Kvasir d'un ton légèrement menaçant.  
« Nous ?! T'a plutôt l'air seul ! » se moqua presque celui qui semblait être en charge de la tour de contrôle. 

Mais aussi tôt dit que l'homme regretta déjà ses paroles quand il eu une lame tranchante d'épée pressant son cou car en effet, Léo avait sauté sur son dos pour s'agripper et menacer le fonctionnaire.

« OK..t'es..t'es pas tout seul au final... » fit-il d'un ton beaucoup moins assuré.   
« Vous autres, continuez à gérer le trafic comme d'habitude mais le premier qui alertent les mercenaires, j'hésiterai pas à le tuer ! » menaça Kvasir.

Soudainement, un garde sortit d'une pièce adjacente et quand il vit la situation, il tenta de sortir son arme mais Goten lui sauta dessus avec une rapidité telle que le garde ne put rien faire et fut maîtrisé en un instant.

Les personnes présentes en furent abasourdit car en plus de la vitesse ahurissante de Goten, ils furent étonné que malgré sa taille et sa corpulence, il puisse maîtriser si facilement un adulte bien plus grand et bien plus costaud. Cet acte impressionnant donna à personne l'envie de se rebeller et c'était bien là le but.

La situation sous contrôle, Kvasir sorti un communicateur pour informer la flotte d'Asraya, qui attendait non loin de l'orbite de Verslun, que la Tour de Contrôle était sécurisé et que donc le premier convoi pouvait être envoyé. Après avoir coupé la communication, l'Asrayan se dirigea vers l'un des aiguilleurs du ciel. 

« Toi, un vaisseau asrayan va arriver sous peu, je veux que tu lui donne accès au Spatioport et qu'il puisse débarquer assez près d'ici, le tout discrètement bien sur. »   
« Oui..pas..pas de soucis » fit fébrilement l'aiguilleur du ciel.  
« Je veux aussi avoir accès aux tourelles d'auto-défenses. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Ca ce n'est pas de mon ressort, seul le manager détient les codes d'accès. » répondit l'employé toujours aussi impressionné.  
« Ca tombe bien on l'a sous la main ! »  
« Léo, amène le moi ! » fit Kvasir qui décidément était un bon leader du trio. 

Ce dernier força le manager à donner accès aux tourelles et il se posa aux commandes de celle-ci au cas où l'aviation de Kendra attaquerait le Spatioport. 

Le garde et le manager furent enfermés dans les toilettes pour être certains qu'ils ne donnent pas l'alerte. Léo se posta à côté de l'aiguilleur du ciel sensé guider le vaisseau asrayan alors que Goten surveilla et les autres employés et l'entrée de la salle de contrôle.

Le vaisseau asrayan atterrit des plus normalement et cinq personnes en sortirent toutes habillés en civil. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la Tour de Contrôle et entrèrent par la porte laissé entrouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux des cinq personnes ressortirent vêtu des tenues de la Garde de Verslun. 

Car en effet, Goten s'était occupé des deux gardes en les appelant à l'intérieur puis en les assommants d'un coup vif pour qu'ensuite deux soldats asrayans prennent leur place. Tout cela pour rester le plus discret possible avant la grande invasion.

En haut, dans la salle de contrôle, les 3 asrayans rencontrèrent Kvasir et Léo ainsi que Goten qui les avait accompagné.

« Bon maintenant, Léo et Goten vous allez aller au Centre de Commandement et cette fois-ci pas besoin d'être discret, foncer dans le tas pour attirer tous les mercenaires comme cela on pourra prendre tranquillement le Spatioport ainsi que la Base Aérienne non loin. » expliqua Kvasir assez rapidement car le temps pressait.   
« Chouette, enfin un peu d'action ! Allez Léo on va leur montrer c'est qui les plus fort ! » s'enthousiasma Goten qui commençait à s'ennuyer.  
« Faites attention à vous tout de même, j'ai pas envie de vous ramener sur Asraya dans un sac mortuaire ! »   
« T'inquiète pas Kvasir, tout ira bien ! » fit Léo en guise de réponse et déjà dans l'escalier, lui aussi impatient d'avoir un peu d'action.

Et c'est dans ce genre de situations que Goten et Léo étaient contents d'être accompagné de Kvasir qui était plus enclin à les laisser seul pour accomplir certaines missions car le vieux combattant asrayan avait confiance dans leur capacités, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas de Haakan par exemple qui, même si il avait vu de ses propres yeux la puissance des deux garçons, souvent était réticent à les laisser seul. 

L'asrayan et le terrien se dirigèrent alors vers le centre de commandement dont ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à le trouver vu que l'imposant bâtiment était visible d'assez loin.

Devant l'entrée de ce dernier, les deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent un instant et s'échangèrent un sourire des plus complice avant de se lancer à l'assaut du bâtiment. Ils foncèrent sur l'entrée, aura déployé pour se protéger des tirs laser des deux gardes à l'entrée puis une fois assez près, ils s'envolèrent pour passer au-dessus des fortifications à la grande surprises des gardes. 

« Ha ha, t'a vu leur tête quand on s'est envolé ?! » rigola Goten devant la réaction des gardes.  
« Oui, ils l'ont pas vu venir ce coup-là ! » répondit Léo tout aussi amusé.

Une fois de l'autre côté, les deux assaillants foncèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment en lui même mais cette dernière était bloqué par une nuée de gardes et de mercenaires qui s'étaient massés là après que les gardes de l'entrée ai donné l'alerte. 

Goten et Léo s'arrêtèrent net devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée.

« Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser, il y a vraiment beaucoup de gardes ici ! » fit Goten ravi de voir autant d'adversaires devant lui. 

« C'est sur mais tu m'en laisses hein, pas comme la dernière fois sur Asraya ! » répondit Léo.  
« Oh ca va, j'avais pas fait exprès ! » répliqua Goten. 

Après ce petit échange, les deux compères allèrent aux contacts de leurs adversaires et bien évidemment ces derniers ne purent que subir une cuisante et rapide défaite. Cependant Léo et Goten prirent soin de ne tuer que les mercenaires présent, les gardes de Verslun étant simplement assommés car l'attaque était bien dirigée contre les mercenaires uniquement et non contre le peuple de Verslun.

Le groupe de mercenaire défait, Goten et Léo entrèrent dans le bâtiment, il était vidé des ses gardes car tous étaient sortis pour combattre mais ne faisait maintenant plus que gésir au sol inanimé ou mort. Après avoir trouvé un plan du bâtiment, il fut convenu que Goten alla à la salle des communications pour avertir de la prise du centre de commandement et Léo alla au dernier étage capturé le mercenaire dirigeant Kendra et donc Verslun.

En chemin vers leur lieu, Goten et Léo ne trouvèrent que peu de résistance et arrivèrent donc assez vite. Quand Léo arriva au dernier étage et en face de la porte donnant sur la loge du dirigeant de Verslun, il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se prépara à maîtriser son adversaire au plus vite.

« Qui va là ?! » cria le mercenaire en voyant sa porte défoncée. 

Et c'est là qu'il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans et habillé comme un pauvre villageois d'une contrée reculée. Cette apparence inoffensive trancha avec la puissance déployé pour casser la lourde porte de sa loge et c'est donc pour cela que le mercenaire, au lieu de se moquer, se méfia du jeune garçon qui avait l'air bien plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Au nom d'Asraya, je t'ordonne de te capituler et de rendre Verslun à ses habitants ! » cria Léo d'un ton solennelle.  
« Ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! La petite planète Asraya s'est libéré d'elle-même et se permet donc de venir envahir ses voisins ! Je sais aussi que les vainqueurs de Bojack sont retourné chez eux donc je ne vois pas ce que toi tu pourrais faire contre moi ! » répondit le mercenaire nullement impressionné.   
« J'ai combattu Bojack et vaincu Bido son bras droit donc je suis tout à fait capable de te vaincre ! » répondit Léo en faisant exploser son aura blanche caractéristique.   
« Ben voyons ! » fit laconiquement le mercenaire tout en plaçant rapidement sa main comme si il voulait lancer un kikoha. 

Mais tout ce qui se passa, c'était l'apparition furtive d'un courant d'air qui fit légèrement reculer le fils d'Haakan. Il remarqua aussi que son aura blanche avait disparue, sans doute du à la déconcentration, c'est pourquoi il tenta de déployer à nouveau son aura mais n'y arriva étrangement pas. 

« Alors maintenant que je t'ai privé de ton aura, tu vas faire comment ? » fit le mercenaire d'un air moqueur.  
« Comme ça ! » cria Léo pas décontenancé par cette disparition d'aura.

Le jeune asrayan se lança sur le mercenaire, épée à la main. Arrivé à sa hauteur Léo le frappa de toute ses forces mais fut paré d'une main par le mercenaire qui, après avoir lâché un sourire sadique donna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de Léo qui en eu le souffle coupé. Il tomba à terre, plié en deux et crachant un peu de sang. 

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, sans ton aura, tu n'a plus aucune force ! » fit le mercenaire ravi de voir que son jugement était le bon.   
« Allez meurs maintenant ! » dit-il en levant le pied comme pour vouloir écraser la tête de Léo. 

Mais Léo eu assez de force pour caler le pied du mercenaire et l'empêcher ainsi de le frapper. Le mercenaire poussa plus fort pour faire craquer Léo mais ce dernier tint bon et finit par développer sa terrifiante aura noire qu'il avait acquise contre Bido.

Dans un puissant cri de rage, Léo attrapa fermement le pied de son adversaire, se releva et fit valser le mercenaire au fond de la pièce. Ce dernier allant s'encastrer dans le mur près de la porte. 

 

De son côté, Goten ressentit soudainement l'énergie négative émanant de Léo et se dit que son ami devait sûrement avoir un soucis pour déployer cette aura si agressive. Le frère de Gohan quitta alors la salle des communications et rejoignît au plus vite son ami. 

Léo, lui, s'approchait doucement du mercenaire tel un prédateur approchant sa proie et se délectant de l'air terrifié de sa proie car en effet le mercenaire était terrifié par les yeux devenu rouge du jeune garçon. De plus il avança en laissant traîner la pointe de son épée au sol ce qui émît un crissement de plus terrifiant.

« Comment...comment peux-tu développer cette aura après avoir reçu ma technique d'effacement ?! C'est...c'est pas possible !! » cria-il de peur. 

Arrivé en face du mercenaire, Léo s'arrêta un instant, son aura noire virevoltait et dégageait un léger courant d'air mais surtout elle dégageait un sentiment d’oppression et de terreur que le mercenaire ressentit bien fort. Léo leva alors son épée, pointe vers le bas mais fut arrêté par Goten qui le tenait par le bras. 

« Léo, on a encore besoin de lui, ne le tue pas. » fit-il d'un air sérieux mais tout de même un peu intimidé par le regard de Léo qui le fixait. 

Après un instant, Léo reposa son regard sur le mercenaire puis lâcha son épée comme pour signifier qu'il le laissera en vie. Goten lâcha alors le bras de Léo et se recula un peu. Léo de son côté fit aussi quelque pas en arrière puis tenta de se calmer. Après quelque minutes de concentration, l'aura noire disparut et le jeune asrayan tomba assis sur le sol, fatigué par cette aura noire qui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. 

Après avoir assommé le mercenaire pour être certain qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, Goten alla voir Léo pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Ca va Léo, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.  
« Oui...ca..ca va mieux mais cette aura noire ca me fait toujours bizarre... » répondit le fils d'Haakan un peu déboussolé.  
« C'est sur, t'es vraiment bizarre avec cette aura noire...tu devrais faire comme Gohan et t’entraîner à la maîtriser, ca te serait pratique ! » conseilla Goten.  
« C'est vrai, je devrais...tu pourra m'aider à le faire ? » demanda Léo avec le souffle court.  
« Avec plaisir, une fois qu'on a fini ici, on s’entraînera tous les deux ! » répondit Goten ravi de pouvoir aider son ami tout en s’entraînant lui-même.  
« Merci.. » répliqua Léo en se relevant. 

Les deux amis sortirent alors de la pièce avec le mercenaire et allèrent rejoindre Kvasir qui les attendaient en bas. 

Une fois le Spatioport, le Centre de Commandement et la Base Aérienne sécurisé, le reste des troupes d'Asraya pu se déployer en masse et la conquête de Verslun ne fut plus qu'une formalité et se passa comme la reconquête d'Asraya avec les mercenaires caché ici et là et autres attaques surprises. 

La totale reconquête de Verslun prit tout de même 2 mois car bien plus grande qu'Asraya et contenant bien plus de mercenaires.

Après ces 2 mois assez éreintants tout de même dû aux attaques sournoises incessantes des mercenaires, Goten et Léo s'adjugèrent un repos bien mérité au petit village où il avait atterrit en premier lieu. On les retrouva alors dans un petit jardin. Leurs vêtements était pendu à une corde à linge et les deux jeunes garçons couché dans l'herbes une fois de plus vêtu uniquement d'un unique caleçon. 

Le soleil tapait fort sur leur corps et procurait donc une chaleur tout à fait appréciable. Un petit courant d'air les rafraîchit à intervalle régulier ce qui ajoutait au plaisir du moment.

Cependant, une personne qu'ils connaissaient bien vint quelque peu troubler le calme et la tranquillité du moment. 

« Hé bien les invasions de planètes, ca à l'air vachement épuisant ! » fit la personne d'un ton amusé.

Goten et Léo, reconnaissant cette voix familière, ouvrirent les yeux, se redressèrent puis se retournèrent en direction de la personne qui venait d'arriver.

« Gohan !! » crièrent en cœur les deux jeunes garçons.

Comme à son habitude, Léo se jeta dans les bras de Gohan alors que Goten resta un peu en arrière même si il était tout aussi content de revoir son frère.

« Salut Léo, ca fait longtemps, tu m'a manqué ! » fit Gohan toujours content d'avoir ce genre d'affection qu'il n'avait plus vraiment venant de son frère.  
« Moi aussi tu m'a manqué ! » fit Léo en relevant la tête avec un grand sourire que Gohan lui retourna avec plaisir. 

C'est ainsi que Gohan passa le reste du temps avec Goten et Léo puis reparti avec eux pour une prochaine conquête étant en vacances pour deux mois.


End file.
